Academic Lightning
by An Impatient Pierce Fan
Summary: Tris is finally off to Lightsbridge under her new name, Meghana Earthborn. The Circle's exploits in Namorn have left her wanting the normal life of an academic mage more than ever. Unfortunately, trouble seems to follow Tris like thunder follows lightning. When danger arrives at Lightsbridge, they may just need Meghana and Tris to face it down.
1. Chapter 1

It was an odd quartet. A single boy, dark-haired, bronzed and handsome, leaned against the gate. Three girls ranged around him. The first, clearly of Trader descent holding a metal capped staff carved with events from her life, stood next to another of the group, a fine boned young woman with sun streaked brown hair and a stubborn chin that seemed at odds with her button nose. The Trader had her well-muscled arm around the shoulders of her slender friend. All three eyes were fixed on the last of the group. A stout young woman with bright red curls steadily returned their gazes, even if her hands were clasped too tightly behind her back. No one looking at them would ever have been able to tell they were family.

Then again, to anyone looking on, it seemed as if they all stood there in silence. But they would have been wrong. The conversation between the four was heard only by the circle, a magical link from their years of intertwined powers.

 _I still wish you would let us accompany you._ Sandrilene fa Toren, Sandry to her friends, was barely holding back her tears.

It had only been a few months since her family had been truly reunited, and now one of them was leaving… again. Even the glass dragon curled around her throat seemed upset by the departure. Chime had been sulking for days, staying with Daja or Briar as opposed to Tris. Keth's creation did not appreciate being left behind anymore than Sandry.

 _We have been over this_. Trisana Chandler was right; the argument had been rehashed several times since her siblings learned she still planned to attend Lightsbridge.

 _Tris's right, ya know_. Briar Moss slowly left his spot on the outer gate of Number 6 Cheeseman Street to stand by Sandry. _Traveling with us lot would be a dead giveaway_.

 _And Niko wouldn't be any better_. It was Daja Kisubo's turn to join in the conversation, referring to their teacher Niklaren Goldeneye. Sandry was as stubborn as the mules her mother's family bred.

 _We've been watched ever since Namorn_. All four instinctively looked around after Briar's mental comment.

Apparently, four young mages destroying a mile of magical barrier that had protected a country for hundreds of years created quite a stir. The siblings had hoped the story would be silenced by Empress Berenene, but news traveled too quickly at the border. Leaving a Great Mage such as Ishabal Ladyhammer stripped of power in their wake had not helped quiet the rumors.

Of course, spies quickly learned it was better to stay away from the house that three of the mages shared, but that did not mean eyes were not on them elsewhere. For all that Sandry spent a good deal of time at Daja's house, she returned to live with her uncle, Duke Verdis, at his palace. His health had not fared well in her absence, but he had rallied upon her return.

The carriage arrived to pick her up right on time. It had been a concession to Sandry that she not travel alone. Briar showed the men her trunk before turning to his sister. They had always been close; well, ever since she had taught him to read. Even after they all came back from their travels, she was the first one he opened up to.

"Enjoy your travels, Coppercurls." Briar reached out to tug a strand of Tris's hair but thought better remembering the seed lightning she kept braided within.

"I'll keep your room open for you, in case you get tired of it, saati." Daja gave the shorter girl's arm a quick squeeze and a sad smile. The whole group knew that Tris had no intention of coming back to the house until she had finished her mage accreditation. It would be difficult to keep up the pretense otherwise.

Despite the fact that they all knew Tris was not one for physical displays of emotion, Sandry wrapped her sister in a tight hug. _Do not spend all your time in the library, and do try to make some friends!_

"We will miss you." She added outloud.

Tris awkwardly patted Sandry's back, ignoring the tear that rolled down the sleeve of her dress rather than leave a stain. It was of Sandry's making, after all.

If anyone noticed that Tris had to clear her throat when Sandry finally released her, they were smart enough to keep it to themselves. "I will miss you all, too."

A footman helped her into the coach. The windows were open to keep it from sweltering inside during the late summer heat. Tris would have the air flowing in no time, but for now, she stuck her head out and waved one last goodbye to her family. Chime took to the air above her sibling's keening a goodbye as the light refracted through her.

Saying goodbye to her teachers, Glaki and Little Bear had been hard enough. Luckily, Glaki was thriving under the watchful eye of Lark and Rosethorn. But as Cheeseman Street faded from view, Tris shed a few tears of her own, glad for the empty interior. Their trials in Namorn had brought them even closer, and the past few months felt almost like being back at Winding Circle. Briar was even sleeping through the night, after she had forced him to visit a soul healer.

But this was something she had to do for herself. If anything, Ishabel Ladyhammer had confirmed that for her. Tris did not wish to be tied to anyone who would force her into the situation Ishabel had been in, war magic or no. She would get accredited as an academic mage and put aside her ambient medallion for stormy days.

The embroidered handkerchief she produced from a pocket in her skirts whipped around in the air that unnaturally circulated through the coach. Drying the last of her tears, she pulled out a book and put on a smile. For the first time in a while, she was going somewhere that no one would look at her twice. She planned to enjoy every minute of that anonymity.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My pen name says it all. After the disappointment of Battle Magic, and the fact that Pierce took down even the hint of a date for her Lightsbridge book, I decided to write my own version. Obviously, a lot of OCs, but don't think that means we won't see any familiar faces!

This chapter will be a little more setup, but hopefully, things will move past the wall of texts after this.

Thanks to everyone who read my prologue, all 10 of you. I plan to write maybe a chapter a week depending on how busy work is. Like any fanfic author, I thrive on reviews, so (good, bad or ugly) let me know what you think.

Tl;dr – Read, enjoy, review

* * *

The second night on the road a quiet knock on the door of the adjoining room alerted Tris to her visitor. It had been a more expensive inn than Tris would have preferred, but the smaller servant's room on the other side of the common door had been rented separately.

"Excuse me, Miss Chandler." A rather plain girl about Tris's height and build stood in the doorway. Her brown hair and eyes were not ugly, just unremarkable. "Master Goldeye sent me. Name's Cerri Rees"

"Yes, I've been expecting you. Come in." The other girl seemed nervous as she stepped into the room. "Master Goldeye explained everything?"

This part of the charade had been her last concession to Niko. She had saved up a nice little nest egg from her time in the south, but it had been used up too quickly when paying for her own traveling expenses, school supplies, and tuition. Her teacher had used caution as an excuse, but she was merchant enough to recognize charity, even when it was disguised. She was keeping a tally, and once she had her academic medallion, Tris planned to pay him back, Rosethorn and Keth as well.

"Yes, ma'am." Apparently afraid to fully enter, the girl stood just inside the now closed door. "I'll be travellin' on for a few days as you."

Tris unclasped the necklace she had worn for the last week before handing it to the girl. It seemed as if the non-mage might be able to see the light pouring from the necklace, considering the way she flinched when Tris put it in her outstretched hand. The mage of the duo knew to anyone else's eyes it would appear as a simple amulet on a chain.

"Really, Miss Rees, it's not as if you are in danger." Cerri did not meet Tris's stormy grey eyes, which was probably for the best. The young mage was tired from riding and not doing her best at hiding her displeasure over this bit of theater.

"Then, beggin' your pardon miss, what's it for?" Brown bangs partially hid Cerri's eyes as she peeked up at her companion.

An exasperated sigh left Tris. Leave it to Niko to enlist someone's help but leave out important details. He could be so good with people when he was focused. No doubt his mind was elsewhere when he solicited the girl's help. He had been quite pleased with this particular spell.

"You know those stories you heard as a 'kid' about princes and princesses disguising themselves as commoners to go out into their kingdoms?" She needed a way to explain the situation that sounded completely innocent, and Briar would have been proud of her use of slang. "They always find some long lost twin or someone who looks like them to switch places."

"You tellin' me you're royalty." The girl's skepticism was understandable, but Tris shook her head in disbelief anyway.

"No, I'm a mage. I just need people to think I am normal."

"What's so great bout being normal?" It was better when the girl was cowering.

Rubbing her temple, Tris decided to let it drop. She still had plenty to do before the night was through. Getting a headache from arguing with the young woman was low on her priority list.

"Just wear the necklace for a few days. To everyone else, you will look and sound like me. You can take the necklace off to sleep, but otherwise keep it on. After the week is up, break the necklace, and your part will be done."

"What if I accidentally break it before?" Cerri looked frightened by the prospect, but that could have been because she was only getting paid the second half of the agreed amount once her traveling was done.

"You can't."

"Can't?" Tris was suddenly sorry she had not brought Sandry for this part.

"The magic will only come undone when you want it to, trust me."

Cerri shrugged. She had little choice other than to take Tris at her word. Besides getting to spend a few days with paid room and board, Tris knew the girl was being handsomely rewarded for her time. Before Namorn, the mage would have found the cloak and dagger ridiculous and unnecessary.

Unfortunately, of all the circle, the redhead drew the most scrutiny. People had always underestimated her siblings' magic, even more than her own, because of the mediums through which they worked. However the story of their exploits had been spread, the three's inability to break the shield before her ethereal appearance had not gone unnoticed. Somehow, the tale had grown until half the versions had her singlehandedly taking down the barrier.

Thus, Niko had concocted a plan to take away any prying eyes that might be tailing her. To be fair, Lark and Rosethorn agreed with Niko as well. She had given in rather than face down all three of them; Tris was stubborn, not stupid. Besides, she had planned on a certain level of deception since she first made the decision to attend Lightsbridge. The weathermage had done nothing hastily.

"Cerri, or should I say Tris," Her attempt at a joke fell flat, but she gave her soon-to-be- doppleganger an awkward smile, "thank you for your help. And the necklace goes on in the morning before you so much step foot outside the door."

Watching Cerri swallow hard, Tris wondered if her words sounded more threatening than she intended. Then again, as long as she got the point. Taking a last look around the room at her belongings, Tris let out on more sigh before she made her way into the room Cerri had just vacated. Inside was a still steaming bath, and the other few belongings a student whose bags had been sent ahead traveled with. She and Niko doubted that anyone was following her so closely as to pay close attention to her neighbors, but someone might notice her coming out of the wrong room in the morning.

Unlike her siblings, she had few defining features, no blossoming tattoos, a skin tone that could be from any number of countries and no distinct facial features. It all came down to red, curly hair and grey eyes. Tris took out the potion that she and Rosethorn had worked on. Originally, she had planned to work with Briar on it, but every time she reminded any of the three she was leaving, they started pouting. Rosethorn was much too sensible for such behavior.

Originally, she thought she would simply get a spell from Niko, much like Cerri would be sporting. While seeing magic was rare even among mages, as she had been reminded several times over the years, she was about to surround herself with every caliber of magic user. Trying to fool them all with a spell was too risky. Instead, they had opted for more cosmetic changes.

A good deal of the power she had stored in her braids for the last few years had been used up while they were in Namorn. Niko helped her safely drain all the rest, which meant that her wild red hair had been in a simple plait for the last month. It also meant, she was without her mage kit. That was the first step towards her new appearance.

After a few rinses in the hot water, Tris went to look at herself in the mirror. Looking back was a pale young girl with nondescript brown hair. Rosethorn included an extract from a tree she called a "rubber plant", it was supposed to cut back on her conductivity. The weight of the formula also turned her curls into waves. Never one to bother with appearances, she still couldn't help running her fingers through her hair. Only when she had shorn her hair off out of desperation had she ever been able to do so without tangling her fingers.

Her eyelashes and eyebrows only required a much simpler dye. As for her unusual eye color, a little back and forth with Keth had supplied a solution. In a small box, she carried two tiny lenses of tinted glass. Not only were they made to correct her vision, but they also turned her irises to a similar brown. Now, everything about her was as plain as the girl next door. The type of person you didn't look twice at. She was not Cerri's twin by any means, but close enough to avoid scrutiny.

Tris smiled as she toweled her hair dry. This was a good start.

* * *

The no-nonsense woman that had shown her into the office quietly shut the door without the gentleman behind the desk so much as glancing up. Tris stood in silence as he shuffled through the papers in front of him. He was an older gentleman, who looked as though he spent a good deal of time sitting, judging by the belly that folded over the lip of his desk. His gray hair and jowls belied the brilliant light that had her still blinking away dark spots from her vision, a side effect of her seeing magic. While the magnitude of his power reminded her of Niko, he did not command the same presence as her teacher. It could also be that his power play of making her wait for acknowledgement was not sitting well with the prickly redhead. Then again, she was no longer a redhead.

"Meghana Earthborn…" The headmaster's voice was deep but without inflection.

"Yes sir."

Briar would have whistled at how quickly the man brought a shield up around the office without so much as a twitch, but Tris just took a moment to adjust her eyes. She realized now it was a good idea to keep a damper on the spell that allowed her to see magic. Still, his speed was impressive. Perhaps more impressive, his ward cut short the scene of a student gathering books up off the ground that had been wafting through the open window. Was he aware that she heard things on the wind or just thorough? Surely, her ability to scry on the winds had not reached this far north.

"We can drop the pretense for now Miss Chandler." He looked up at her for the first time.

"Of course, Headmaster Aegissworn."

"You are an impressive young lady, Miss Chandler," his tone implied no compliment, "but you are trouble."

Tris had not practiced daily for the last two months to lose her temper on the first day. She kept her mouth shut. As for the headmaster, his papers had once again demanded his attention. When he had scanned through to the end of a page and flipped to the next, he spoke once more.

"Let us be candid. I voted against letting you attend. You have already received accreditation from another… institution, and this deception is beneath us." He cleared his throat without looking up. "Alas, I was vetoed by the council. To be so well connected at such a young age does have its advantages."

She waited for him to continue, reminding herself she had asked for this. He would be the only one at this entire school with a prejudice against her. Niko had tried her patience in every way possible to prepare her. His voice, which would have already caused the winds to start picking up in the room in the past, now sounded suspiciously like the buzzing of a gnat.

"However, as a student, you now fall under my sole purview. You will be afforded no further special treatment. In my opinion, the fact that we exempted you from certain classes is already too much consideration. The professors are unaware of your status; should you use it to your advantage, it shall be the end of your days here at Lightsbridge. Should you reveal yourself to the students, it shall be the end of your days here at Lightsbridge. Should I get the smallest hint of trouble where you are concerned, it shall be the end of your days here at Lightsbridge."

"As you say, sir."

Apparently, her contrite response did nothing to assuage him. He leaned back in his chair to give her the full extent of his glare. In her time, she had faced down pirates who wanted to enslave her, a murderer intent on her death, and stared down an empress, backed by two great mages. This man was most certainly annoying, but if he was trying for intimidation, he needed to go to Rosethorn for some lessons.

She had determined to fully adopt the mantle of a student here, but this man knew who she was. This would be the last time she allowed herself such freedom. "If we are being candid, I would like nothing more than to quietly graduate here without my name so much as passing your desk, until it is time to accept my medallion."

"We shall see. I think you will find the requirements of academic magic a little more stringent than your prior… education." His poignant pauses grated on her nerves. "Madame Prothero will give you directions to your room. Your bags were deposited earlier this week."

Just as quickly as the magical shield had appeared, it winked out of existence. His attention was once again fully on the mountain of papers in front of him. Tris knew a dismissal when she heard one. Without so much as inclining her head, she marched herself back out of the room. Despite his doubt, she had every intention of not seeing him for the next two years.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for the delay on this one, had finals for my last college class. Special thanks to my lone reviewer,_ _QueenChezzie, you rock! Also, thanks to my amazing friend and beta reader, CrosseyedButterfly. She was writing Pierce fanfics a decade ago and fully blames me for sucking her back in!_

* * *

"Novice Earthborn." Madame Prothero's tone left Tris believing she did not have a much better disposition than the Headmaster. Unlike him, the assistant was a fit young lady who would have been attractive if not for the tight look on her face. Or maybe it was simply that her immaculate bun was pulling the skin on her face too tightly. "Here is your schedule. Novice Pasternack will show you to your room."

Her attention had been so focused on the tight, even writing of whichever scribe had drawn up her schedule, that she had not noticed the the other girl in the room. Being on the shorter side herself, Tris felt something in her neck straining as she looked up. The blonde was taller than even Briar, but smiling in a much happier way than the ex-thief, even at his most flirtatious.

"She is one of your roommates." Madame Prothero continued to explain as the tall girl's smile grew, her blue eyes almost disappearing in its magnitude.

"I'd be happy show you!" Novice Pasternack looked as if she truly were excited by the prospect of playing guide, which was better than someone who resented it, at least. "Follow me! And don't worry, I now my way around this place better than my own home."

Luckily, Tris was used to trailing after Niko and his long legs. Though the weathermage-turned-novice couldn't see her new roommate's legs beneath her skirts, her height indicated they would be just as long. She settled into the quick pace she had always used with her teacher.

"Earthborn. That sounds like a mage name!" Her voice was unusually high, perhaps a result of being so long and thin. Tris decided the girl reminded her of a flute.

"I'm an orphan. We got to pick our own names." It was partly true. Tris and Niko had agreed that the fewer lies she had to tell, the better. She was also avoiding the class on truthsaying like the Blue Pox. One of the special considerations that the Headmaster so despised. Anyway, she might as well have been an orphan, and she had picked the name. Her surname was meant to symbolize her foster-family's close affiliation with the elements.

"Oh," the tall novice only faltered for a moment at the new information, "well, Earthborn was a great choice! I can't wait until I get to pick mine. It may be the thing I am most excited for. Well, that and learning magic, of course." Tris was already lost, but the other novice seemed completely at ease as they passed hall after hall. Her guide waved at each passerby as if she knew they personally but never stopped to chat. "Pasternack is just so blah. The children in town used to call me Pastie. Not because I'm pale, mind you. Just, my parents own a bakery, so I guess it was pretty clever."

The novice looked back at Tris with a shy look of self-deprecation. Tris had been struggling up a flight of stairs that had not affected the girl's onslaught of words in the least; however, the lack of laughter at her nickname story must have caught her offguard.

"You know, like the little meat pies? Do they have pasties where you are from?"

"Yes." It wasn't the hearty laugh the novice must have been expecting, but it did not phase her for long.

"I guessed as much, you must be from the West somewhere. You hardly look like you're from Yanjing, and you're too pale for Sotat. I'm from Anderran. My family is originally from Namorn, but a few generations back, they decided they wanted to get away from the Syth." The girl stopped to laugh at her own joke, so Tris took a moment to catch her breath. The reformed redhead wasn't sure whether to be grateful for the excuse to focus on breathing or annoying at the chatter. "I guess it was a good thing we moved if you think about it. Since the border got smashed by those mages, things haven't been too good for Namorn. I was already here by then, but my family is still there. You heard about that, I'm sure. I mean, everyone back home has heard about that. It was the border to Anderran, but they have had skirmishes all over the borders since then. The Yangjing Emperor keeps denying it is his people testing the other border shields, but who else could it be? Oh no, you're not from Namorn, are you? And here I am just going on about your country's problem."

"Capchen." The complete lack of suspicion as Novice Pasternack discussed Tris's escapades in Namorn was reassuring after her visit with the Headmaster.

"Oh, then we're practically neighbors!" Tris returned a half smile over the girl's pronouncement. "I've never been there, mind you. In fact, I never travelled anywhere until I came here to study. Once I am a mage, I want to travel everywhere. Depending on what specialization I chose, I could study as a journeyman with other great mages. Maybe, I could go to Tharios to study for a bit. That would be something to see."

"Indeed." Her partner had finally stopped talking as she placed her hand over the door.

"The door spelled to let in the three of us and faculty. Some of the past students knew how to pick locks," Novice Pasternack whispered conspiratorially to Tris, who had her picks safely tucked in a hidden pocket. Briar's lessons had come in handy over the years. "They had to switch to spells to keep the students from playing tricks on each other."

The room they entered was cramped with a small table and four plush chairs all of which had seen better days. Each wall had another door on it, which meant they, at least, had separate sleeping quarters. While her old room at Winding Circle or at Daja's was better, her time at Stone Temple meant she understood it could be worse. A girl with thick black hair closed the book she had been reading as they entered. Judging by her creamy skin and distinct facial features, Tris guessed the girl was from Yangjing. Had her guide given the same rundown of border trouble to this girl?

"I see you have met Mistress Verbose." Her crisp Imperial accent took Tris by surprise, but Novice Pasternack's laughter at her new nickname meant no one was looking at Tris.

"Still better than pastie!" The blonde plopped down in one of the occupied chairs.

"I am Koh Xiaofan." The newest addition informed Tris as she took at opposite chair.

"A pleasure to meet you, Novice Koh."

"Xiaofan, please." Tris thought the girl's face had softened a little, but she showed very little emotion, a stark contrast to her guide.

"Oooh, how did you know that was her family name? I kept calling her Koh, thinking it was her given name."

Tris shrugged. "I like to read."

"Xiao, this is…" The blond stopped, looking horrified as she turned back to Tris. "I never asked your first name. Unless, you want to be called Novice Earthborn."

"Meghana." Tris told the girl smoothly, not missing the eye roll from Xiaofan.

"Meg, it is. You can call me Cait, short for Caitlynn."

"You will soon find that, although Caitlynn enjoys speaking, two syllables is simply too much for a name." Xiaofan was either the most serious girl Tris had ever met, or she had an even drier sense of humor than Tris.

"Full names make everything sound so formal, and if we're going to be roommates, we should be friends!"

Fairly certain that was a non sequitur, Tris shook her head at Cait, garnering a slightly raised eyebrow from Xiaofan.

"Meg, all your stuff came a few days ago. If you want to go see your room, it is the door on the right. I'm the middle and Xiaofan is to the left. Once you're settled, we can all go to the mess hall together for dinner."

"If you are amenable." Xiaofan sounded uninterested, but Tris got the impression the girl was studying her under her thick eyelashes.

"I suppose that would be alright." Tris might not have been there to make friends, but if she could avoid unpleasantness with her roommates, she'd make an effort. Besides, she could hardly use her winds to help find her way around.

"I shall be studying until such time." Although she had hardly any accent, Xiaofan spoke Imperial like someone who had been taught it by a scholar, rather than growing up around native speakers. Even Sandry was not so formal.

The "bedroom" was really a tiny hole with just enough room for a dresser, bed, and small desk. A magelight shone from the desk, casting a steady light into the room. At least, she would not need to create that for herself. Now that she thought about it, she had not seen a single brazier or candlestick since she arrived.

Her bags were on the bed, so she quickly got to unpacking. The small collection of books she had brought with her went on top of the dresser and some on the desk. Niko's gift of a book on wind scrying had stayed safely at Daja's. It was simply too rare an edition for someone of her status. Her wardrobe was not extensive, so it took little time to neatly pack it all away in the dresser. She would miss Sandry's light cloth that did not wrinkle, but an orphan could hardly afford clothes that brimmed with magic in every seam.

Only one item in her possession belied any sort of wealth, and only a perceptive mage would be able to tell. Still, she planned to keep it tucked away. Tris placed a hand on top of the small suraku, a miniature version of the one that had kept Daja alive after her family's shipwreck, practically feeling the presence of the missing trio in the box they had created. Only someone well trained in ambient magic would notice the glimmer of magic in the wood and metal trim. It opened for her touch, and Tris marveled once again at the noble lady's work. Sandry had been quite proud of the lining she had created. Taking the idea from the unmagic she had dealt with years before, no one would be able to tell that there was anything in the box, much less that it was magic.

Inside was a living metal shakkan, twisted into an unusual form. Customers preferred forms to promote health, wealth, happiness, or stability, but this shape was meant to drain away. The hair dye was a good start to keeping her identity hidden, but this was the other part. After her braids had been emptied, she was reduced to just her own stores of power, but that was nothing to scoff at. Tris had learned control over her sparking early in her teen years, but draining away a little of her power every day would avoid any accidents. The mostly copper tree needed no sunlight or new soil, just some of the metal pieces that Daja sent with her. Silver was actually the most conductive metal, but copper was a close second and much cheaper to feed.

Once everything was settled, she returned to the common room where Cait was pacing in anticipation.

"Xiao, she's ready." The blonde's voice easily carried through the sparse room.

A moment later the small girl joined them, shutting her door quickly behind her. Caitlynn left her door wide up, the vivid wall hangings and homemade quilt a riot of color. From what the weathermage had seen so far, this fit Caitlynn fairly well. Contrarily, Tris imagined Xiaofan's room to be the epitome of order. Judging by the girl's well-tailored clothes, made from a cloth costly enough to make Tris's heart ache, she came from wealth. Maybe, she had a shakkan of her own hiding in the room. They were quite popular in Yangjing for those that could afford them.

"Shall we go and attempt to eat what passes for a meal here?" This time, Tris was fairly certain the girl was making a joke and gave her a smirk in reply.

"At least the bread is good." Apparently, that was important for a baker's daughter.

* * *

Once again, Caitlynn provided the bulk of the conversation as they made their way down the hall, but Xiaofan interrupted her periodically to point out important things like the privy, the communal bathhouse, and corridors that led to classrooms or the boys' rooms. Caitlynn kept mentioning that she had meant to tell Tris all this on the way up.

Each floor had a senior or resident master student who was in charge of making sure rooms were in decent order and taking care of any interpersonal complaints that didn't require the full authority of academy staff. Tris tucked away each piece of new information. The more she remembered now, the less she would need to ask for help later.

The mess hall was a monstrous room with long tables evenly dispersed across the whole of it. Despite the cavernous ceiling, the noise level was bearable. Upon further inspection, Tris could see the runes in the walls and rafters to dampen the cacophony. Along one wall ranged a collection of large dishes with all different types of food. Xiaofan and Caitlynn had already entered the line to grab a tray, so Tris followed suit. The whole setup brought back some not so pleasant memories of her days in the temple dorms.

However, she was quickly distracted by the range of food in front of her. The dishes were ones popular in Emelan, Capchen, Namorn, and even some she recognized from her time in Tharios. Some, she was fairly certain Briar had mentioned from his time in the East. The soul healer had helped him enough that he had opened up to her about some of his pleasant memories and a few of the bad. Having not had any of the Tharian delicacies she had grown to love, she loaded up her plate with her favorites as well as a few of the dishes she was not familiar with.

"Oh, I see an empty spot!" Being that Caitlynn was by far the tallest of the odd trio, Tris decided to trust her bird's eye view.

"Lead the way."

Caitlynn forged ahead; the two smaller girls stayed close behind in her wake. This whole scene was like something from a childhood nightmare for Tris. Throngs of people on all sides, none of whom she knew. Only, in her dreams, they were all whispering about her, and she would be sitting alone. Silently, she chided herself for being unreasonable. This was not Stone Temple, and she was not that little girl anymore.

"You two sit here. I'll go around." Tris would never be as cheery as her tall roommate, but she could strive for slightly less pessimistic.

Each table had stools running the course, which at least meant that female students did not have to lift skirts to get over a long bench. Tris appreciated their practicality. The three had just settled when Caitlynn jumped up, her long legs knocking the table and causing no small amount of grumbling from others down its length.

"Andy, over here!" The girl was waving frantically at someone behind Tris.

A moment later, they were joined by a young man who Tris assumed was also around their age. Like Caitlynn, he was tall and blonde, even the same blue eyes. However, his smile was not quite as easy as his female counterpart, and Tris was not entirely certain he had wanted to join them. Still, he took a seat next to Caitlynn, directly across from Tris.

"This is my cousin, Andy... See, that's two syllables." The girl stuck her tongue out at Xiaofan in a very undignified manner.

"Good evening, Xiaofan." The girl beside Tris returned his smile, and Tris realized it was the first time Xiaofan had showed any expression.

"Andras Cadell, and we are actually second cousins on our mother's side." His expression looked more like a close brother dealing with his unruly little sister. Tris had made a similar face with Glaki a few times.

"I don't think she needs the entire family tree, Andy."

"Nice to meet you," Tris bobbed her head in greeting as she spoke, "Meghana Earthborn."

The smile on his face turned to a look of questioning. Caitlynn leaned over to whisper to him. Tris could only assume she had told her cousin of Tris's orphan status. The weathermage was already regretting her name choice. Niko had warned her, but she was being stubborn. Briar had gotten to choose his name, and she wanted something to remind her of her family during this charade.

Xiaofan, already accustomed to Caitlynn's strange behavior, was quietly enjoying her meal. Tris decided to do the same. It was safer than talking. The meal not definitely not on a level that Dedicate Gorse achieved with even the simplest dishes, but it was decent.

"Your tastes are quite varied, Meghana." Xiaofan's plate looked closer to Tris's than the two across the table. "Have you traveled some?"

"No, not at all. I want to try new things while at the academy."

Caitlynn had a knowing, sympathetic smile for Tris. Xiaofan still didn't know about Tris's heritage. Orphans didn't have money to travel, just like baker's daughters. At least, the blonde was sensitive enough to not announce it to the table. With any luck, Caitlynn would tell their other roommate quietly sometime in the near future, and Tris could move on. In classes, she would just be another face in the crowd. No reason to give explanations.

When she glanced across the table again, she noticed Andras was staring at her, head tilted to the side. Did he have something against untraveled orphans? Not one to back down, she returned his stare until he broke away to study his food.

"If you want, I could suggest some other dishes. Despite her time at the school, Caitlynn refuses to try any dish she cannot pronounce."

"How long have you been at school here?" Tris was happy to shift the conversation away from her own life.

"I arrived only a week ago, but Caitlynn has been here a year."

"Andy's been here even longer than I have." Caitlynn interjected, not one to be left out of a conversation. "I started out learning from a local temple until I came here last year to finish up at Lightbridge's primary school. He's been here for years. I was so glad to know somebody when I first showed up. We hadn't seen each other in forever, but I recognized him right away."

"It wasn't hard." He gave a small laugh. Especially for second cousins, the resemblance was undeniable.

Xiaofan smiled again at Andras. The expression softened her face considerably. Tris noticed for the first time that Xiaofan was pretty in a quiet way. Caitlynn, as well, was attractive in the more obvious sense. The disparity left Tris shaking her head as she tried another bite of food.

The cousins had impressive appetites, and Tris was left to wonder where it all went. Food consumption took over the blondes, and Xiaofan felt no need to fill in the conversational silence. Instead, the meal passed into a companionable silence that Tris preferred.

Andras broke the silence. "Well, ladies, I have some things I need to arrange before classes begin tomorrow."

"See you Firesday?" Caitlynn asked hopefully.

"Maybe." He gave an appeasing smile to his cousin before disappearing with his tray.

A sigh escaped Caitlynn, her first look of melancholy all day. "That boy would be a recluse, if not for me."

"Not everyone requires constant socialization."

Caitlynn ignored Xiaofan as she turned to Tris again. "He'd been here for years and had no friends when I came. I practically force him to talk to people. If he hopes to get a job some day, he will have to deal with people."

Tris just shrugged. She was not one to make judgements on others' level of interaction. If not for her extended family, she would probably stayed holed up with books and the occasional wind for friends. She didn't even want to think about what she would have been like if she had never found Winding Circle. Then again, she probably would have died years ago from her power going awry, if Niko hadn't found her.

"From what I have seen, he is more likely to find enjoyment from an evening of quiet reflection than any academy party."

"That's what worries me." Her final sigh quickly disappeared as she rounded on Tris with eyes that were suddenly as big as saucers. "Meg, you have to come no matter what, even if Xiao and Andy abandon me!"

"Come to what?" Suspicion dripped from every word.

"Just a small gathering of the students to celebrate finishing our first week of classes. It's a tradition."

She had come to dinner with her roommate, but this was asking a little much. "No thank you, I do not enjoy parties."

"But I thought you said you wanted to try new things while you were at the academy."

Tris blinked dumbfounded at Caitlynn. So far, the weathermage would have described the blonde as simple, but had the just led Tris straight into a trap of her own words?

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you guys like the new characters. Yes, the parallels are on purpose. Don't like it? Write your own fanfic! Next chapter will be the first day of classes and some more new faces_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Two reviewers this time, super exciting! My beta is now writing her own Tris FanFic, so editing will probably go slower from now on. However, it is much better than me posting without someone going to back notice that I left out entire words because my mind was moving faster than my fingers._

 _Hope everyone is enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing!_

* * *

Caitlynn had kept them late enough at dinner that Tris not been lying when she told her roommates she wished to retire. Xiaofan seemed just as ready for solitude, even if their other roommate wanted to chat more. Unfortunately, once she was alone in her tiny bedchamber, the anticipation of new classes had kept her up. Not even a couple hours of her driest tome had managed to close her eyelids. It was the repetition of her usual meditation breathing that had finally passed her into unconsciousness.

Sleep may have come slowly, but that did not delay the rising sun. Used to being one of the first people up, Tris was not surprised to hear the first bell after she was already dressed and creeping through the main room. Caitlynn was a loud sleeper, and from the sound of her snores, the first bell had not interrupted her in the least. Xiaofan's room was as silent as ever, but Tris did not intend to set the precedent of playing dorm mother.

Checking once more to ensure she had the proper materials for her first two classes, Tris retraced her steps to the dining hall. It was less busy this early in the morning. Students could pick their own courses, so many shied away from early morning lectures. It was easy to find an empty corner. Her fare that morning was plainer, not wanting to exacerbate a bad night's sleep with rich food. Instead, she thumbed through the required reading for Foundations of Magic. Her early morning class had not had an associated book; however, she had scheduled her first three in a row with the last after lunch.

Once she had taken up her tray, she set off towards the classrooms, her schedule tightly in hand. Classes were six days a week with Watersday off to rest. Students could only take so many courses, so Tris had chosen four to begin. From what she understood, that was typical. Part of her had wanted to take more, but she would already be graduating early because of her exemptions. No need to stick out more.

The lectures were only an hour long every other day, so she signed up for all four in one day. This meant she a day off in between for assignments and studying. It seemed like the best use of time. Hopefully, coursework would be light work for the first day because she intended to use most of her next day to familiarize herself with the library.

Like the dining hall, the classroom corridors were not as busy. Luckily, she did not have to ask for directions as each hall had an associated letter and specific room numbers. Everything was sequential, just the way she liked it. As expected, she was one of the first people to arrive at the lecture hall.

While Tris was exciting about finally starting on her academic credential, she took a moment to scope out her choice. Usually, she would have gone with a front row seat towards the middle, where she could see any notes and hear even the quietest instructor. However, this area usually garnered the most attention. Likewise, she was afraid that sitting too far back might be an indication that she was not paying attention, and therefore, lead the instructor to try and engage her further.

In the end, she picked a seat off to the side in a middle row. It said, "I will be attentive but do not expect you to learn my name." A few other students had walked past once she was done making her decision, but she ignored any looks as she took her seat.

The room was set up similarly to the dining halls. Long, skinny tables stretched across the room front to back with chairs facing the front. Each row was a small step higher than the last, allowing students to see over each others' heads. This was good news for the short weathermage.

She was just beginning to set up her area when a shadow passed behind her. In her experience, people tended to leave space wherever possible, unless they were traveling in groups, so she was mildly surprised when the person sat right next to her. Even more surprising, she recognized the face.

Caitlynn had been quite clear that her second cousin was antisocial, something Tris could appreciate, yet here he sat right next to her. Thinking about it logically, it was quite possible that her roommate was not the best judge of social interactions. In some ways, the young woman made Sandry seem like a recluse.

Tris greeted her new neighbor with a bob of her head, receiving a similar motion from the novice. She waited, but he was already getting his own materials ready. Seeing as how he had not launched into conversation, she settled into her own seat. Maybe, he simply recognized a kindred spirit and thought that sitting together decreased the chances of strangers speaking to them. Whatever the reason, as long as he didn't plan to get chatty during lecture, he could sit wherever he wanted.

"Everyone find a seat." An elderly gentleman, so hunched over you could not see his face, entered the room with only those words by way of greeting. His cane rapped sharply on the floor with every step to his podium. No one seemed inclined to inform him they were all sitting already.

"This is Fundamentals of Scrying. Should you have stumbled into this class by accident, leave now. You know who you are."

Eyes darted everywhere, but no one in the room so much as breathed. Still, the instructor just waited, back to his audience. Finally, a girl in the third row grabbed her possessions and darted from the room. Tris could have sworn she heard the girl crying, which seemed a little overly dramatic, even if the situation was embarrassing.

"First one down. She will not be the last." When he finally turned around, the old man began to slowly straighten himself out. The endeavor looked painful. Even at full height, he was not tall, barely peering above the podium. Dark, sharp eyes were undimmed by the wrinkles that lined his face.

"If you are so sure that your question or comment is important enough to interrupt me, you may refer to me as Master Smokewind." Tris doubted he would think anything important enough to interrupt.

"No doubt some of you have heard of me." Tris groaned inwardly at her luck. Niko had mentioned this mage before, but he had been old when Niko attended. How could he still be standing, much less teaching?

"If you have not, ask around before you decided to waste my time. The deadline to switch lectures is end of week. I do not make exceptions."

Smokewind paused here, as if waiting for someone else to call it quits. In fact, it felt as if he wanted them all to leave, but Tris refrained from looking around, unlike the other students. Andras was just as still beside her. For her part, Tris was much too stubborn to give up now. It was like a personal challenge.

"You may be wondering why I chose the name Smokewind." His voice was surprisingly strong for someone so old. "It is simple. The first thing you will learn about scrying is that this is all it is. Just smoke on the wind. A vision will be there one moment then gone the next."

Now that he was no longer telling them to quit, several of the students had relaxed in their seats. Tris gave the smallest smile at the truth of Smokewind's words. For her, the phrase held more meaning than many thought possible.

"You there, girl." Smokewind's bushy white eyebrows flew together in a deepened scowl.

Tris was staring straight at the pointed end of the instructor's cane. She spared a glance around her, but she knew she was the only female in that section. Andras had already turned to watch her reaction.

"You seem amused by something. Tell me, are you able to scry?" How could a man that old possibly have such good eyesight?

"No, sir." That was a blatant lie, but better not to open the floor to any questions as to what scrying she could do. Never mind the judgement her powers brought on, wind scrying was the last thing she wanted people to know about her.

"Then why the smirk?" She saw no spells on his eyes, and he was not even wearing spectacles. Which meant, even at his age he could see better than she could. The world was, indeed, an unfair place.

"Your description just reminded me so much of what I have read about scrying." Vague but diplomatic, it was a decent explanation. She would have to keep a tighter rein on her expressions around him.

"Hmph. It is a rare natural gift." Tris did not so much as sigh when he turned his attention back to the other students, abandoning his study of her. "You all will quickly learn that any talent you may possess is inadequate, at best. While scrying can be learned, forget any studying you have done on your own. It will be a hindrance, rather than a boon, to my instruction."

Everyone else had already looked back up front as well. Everyone except Andras. Tris could enjoy people watching as much as the next introvert, but she did not care to be on the receiving end of the past time.

"Something for you?" Her head never turned as she quietly asked at him in her best impression of Rosethorn. Hopefully, Smokewind's hearing was not as good as his eyesight.

Tris barely made out his shrug as Andras looked back towards the front of the room. "Not a thing."

"Some of you may have been excited that this class had no required text." The mage instructor had abandoned his cane for the podium, holding on as if it was the only thing keeping him standing. "For several years, my reading list was the single most extensive bibliography of any course including master's level. The field lacked a current compendium that covered the basic applications of scrying, which brings me to my point. "

Tris had the sneaking suspicion she knew where this was going.

"A former student of mine spent some time gathering scholars for just such a work." That student just happened to be Niklaren Goldeye, Tris's teacher. "While the text has not been completed, he has afforded me access to the sections that will be covered in this introductory course, as a personal favor. University scribes are working on creating copies, and I will be handing them out next class."

This was almost comical really. Had Smokewind not already proved he had the eyes of a hawk, Tris might have risked an outright smile. It was too much for the first day of school, as if the entire school was conspiring to reveal her identity. Next, she would walk into Foundations of Magic to find that they were testing for ambient magic.

"I expect many of you will struggle with the high level content. If that is the case, I suggest you become friendly with your fellow students until the chaff is separated. Then, you all can find the appropriate classmate to latch on to. Or fail."

The room was silent save for the creaking chairs, as students shifted uncomfortably in their seats. No one knew how to take his comment. From the stories Tris had heard, she figured Smokewind did not care how you passed his lecture as long as it fell short of breaking any college rules and did not inconvenience him.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let us begin with the basics. The word 'scry' comes from a shortening of the word 'descry' which simply means to see something. The first academic use of scry in a magical context was in the work _Præter Conspectum_..."

* * *

By the time class ended, Tris had a page full of notes and a small amount of concern over four courses in one day. Her second one started in just ten minutes, so she would find out quickly enough if she was in over her head. Luckily, her next lecture hall was only a few doors down from Smokewind's.

The other students had clumped together as they exited to quietly discuss the new found fear of their professor. Tris deftly avoided these clusters. She had no intention of following Smokewind's advice. True, she enjoyed teaching Briar how to read when they were young, but this was different. Even Keth had the excuse of coming into magic late in life to make up for his hardheadedness, and Glaki was a child when Tris helped her. No, at a university for magic, handholding was not on her list of things to do.

"Are you avoiding them because intend to be the top of the class?" Andras had made his own escape by following her path.

"No." Truthfully, she planned to get sufficiently mediocre grades. Students with outstanding grades got attention. Even if that had been her intention, it was an odd question to actually put to someone.

Her roommate's cousin was studying her hard again, apparently, surprised by the answer. She did not wait for whatever conclusion he would come to. The next classroom was set up much like the first, so Tris went to the same spot. It had not done her much good, but if she controlled her expressions this time, maybe it would. Once again, she went through the ritual of laying out her notebook and quills.

"Is this your favorite spot to sit?"

The voice came from behind her. Second day at the university and she she already recognized this boy's voice. Sure enough, Andras lounged behind her with his increasingly familiar inquisitive look.

"I hadn't given it much thought." She was already turning back towards the front as she spoke, but she could have sworn she heard him chuckle under his breath.

He had managed to surprise her, without her winds to tell her who was around. However, if he had expected her to strike up a conversation about the coincidence of their schedules lining up two classes in a row, he was in for disappointment. Besides, there were not so many options available at their level that having sessions together with the same students would be unusual. Several of the other students had come Smokewind's lecture as well. Xiaofan had mentioned she was in Tris's next class and the one after midday was with Caitlynn.

She waited for another random bout of sociability from behind her, but he remained quiet. Tris considered herself dependably taciturn. She spoke when interested in a subject or when the situation called for it, but the purpose of small talk eluded her. This young man was aggravatingly unpredictable. He kept popping up with random questions. Even when he was quiet, he looked like he had something to say.

"Good morning everyone!" Tris had mistaken the man who now stood in front of the podium as an older student until he placed his books on the front table. "Welcome to the start of a new semester."

Tris wondered if the professor was from Sotat. He looked like he could be related to Briar… if Briar had a happy side to his family. His pearly white teeth, shown to full effect by a broad smile, contrasted nicely with his tan skin.

"I'm Master Argyris. As this course is required for the first semester, all of you are new students or just coming from the primary school. Hopefully, this will be a good introduction not only to our craft but will also give you a good feel for what university life will be like."

Master Smokewind and Master Argyris must have gone to different teaching academies. The contrast in greetings alone was night and day. Likewise, while Smokewind seemed an ornery, old professor, rooted to his lectern, Argyris moved around the front of the room with ease. His hands moved expressively as he spoke.

"Please keep in mind that between all of my sessions, I have about 60 students every semester, whereas you have three to five of professors. If I don't know your name, it just means you aren't one of my problem students."

He smiled at his own joke, and Tris heard a smattering of giggles from the girls in the class. She imagined many crushes were blooming as he spoke. The instructor couldn't have been more than 30. The weathermage could rationally accept his attractiveness; it simply did not affect her the way it did other women. Judging by the amount of sighs coming from her female peers, Lightsbridge was not exempt from this silliness.

"I was only kidding, of course. Actually, why don't we take a moment to get to know each other? You can all introduce yourselves. First name, surname and something interesting about yourself: a hobby, where you're from, your intended specialization, something of that nature. Let's start over here and go across the rows."

"Hello, my name's Jory Larsen, and uh, I don't know. I'm… I'm from Lairan."

As the first young man finished his introduction, Tris couldn't help but judge the professor a little for this frivolous use of time. Her judgement deepened when the exercise did not progress as quickly as she might have hoped. Everyone seemed perfectly capable of saying their name, but they all muddled through the "something interesting". Most defaulted to where they were from, with the occasional hobby thrown in the mix.

Oddly enough, Tris had a plethora of things she could say that would be terribly interesting. In her 18 years, she had momentarily stopped the tide, survived an earthquake, thwarted a pirate attack, brought someone back from the brink of death, and helped stop a serial killer. Then, there was her entire time in Namorn, but even had she wanted to, she could not mention any of this. Which meant by the time it rolled around to her, she was no more prepared than any of her classmates.

"Meghana Earthborn…" Her pause was as telling as everyone else's stammering. "And I enjoy a good thunderstorm."

Tris was quite pleased with the sudden inspiration. It was true and innocuous enough. After all, she didn't say she liked to _play_ in thunderstorms.

"Ah, yes. Some of my favorite reading weather." Apparently, this news warranted a sigh from the front row.

No one sat beside her, so the introduction trail continued to the person behind her.

"Andras Cadell, and I am completely unremarkable." Tris shook her head at his response.

"I doubt that, Novice Cadell, but your answer is memorable all the same."

She had momentarily entertained a similar answer but discarded it as trite. If Andras really thought he was the first person to say something to that extent, Tris would have to question his intelligence, but she did not want to glance back to gauge his expression. It would have looked too much like interest on her part. Instead, she just waited for the rest of the room to finish.

"Thank you all for your introductions. I still cannot promise I will remember everyone, but I find the exercise extremely helpful. Now," he paused again to give full weight to his half smile, "down to business."

When he spoke again, it was as if he had turned on his professor voice. "Lightsbridge is unparalleled in its instruction on academic magic."

Heskalifos might beg to differ, but Tris still had a bad taste in her mouth from her time in Tharios. She wasn't about to take up the argument on their behalf. It was only natural to have pride in one's school. Tris would probably argue that Winding Circle was the best place to learn ambient magic.

"In this class specifically, we will look at a brief history of magic as we learn to control and expand our power."

Ambient mages with more volatile leanings, like her own, would have gotten themselves killed without learning control by their age. lt was one of the many differences between academic and ambient magic. Likewise, Ambient mages had a store of power within them but the real power was drawn from their surroundings, often unwittingly. Continual use of their power helped them learn control and efficient use of that power. For purely academic mages, magic was all internal, like a muscle: the more they used it, the stronger it grew.

"As you might imagine, increasing the limits of your power will come in handy as you progress here. However, there is another reason for requiring this class in our first semester. As you are all starting out, classes include very little practicum. I know that you are all excited to finally be allowed free range with your power inside these walls, but please remember you will need that magic for my class."

"It may be tempting to try new spells, but I promise time enough remains for that. Perhaps more than any other class, the more you devote yourself here, the better prepared you will be for the rest of your time at Lightsbridge."

His serious voice was quickly replaced by a self-deprecating smile. "Now I've gone and made myself sound overly important."

The chorus of giggles began again.

Master Argyris had moved on to the schedule, attendance policies, his expectations and so forth, but Tris was lost in her own thoughts. Perhaps even more than Master Smokewind's sharp eyes, this class would be a real test for her. Before she came, Tris already knew that she would focus her studies on charms and potions.

While both required magic, their grounding in runes and herbs meant they were not as power intensive as spell based learning. The trick was controlling her power to make sure the forces in it did not alter the nature of the working. This required concentration on her part, but left little room for discovery of her true power, hence the living metal shakkan to get rid of any excess power that built up.

Now, she would have to be careful not to drain off so much that she could not perform whatever tasks were intended to build up the magic stores of academic mages. Tris had come in knowing full well this would not be easy, but the weathermage was nothing if not stubborn. She would make it work.

"Well, that is all for my first day of class speech. Does anyone have any questions?" Apparently, her mind had wandered longer than she thought.

The room was silent except for a group of girls down at the front of the class who were whispering to each other. Tris was fairly certain these were the giggle culprits. Finally, one brave girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Novice… oh, don't tell me. I know you like to paint in your spare time." The young woman nodded empathically. "Novice Botterill?"

"Yes!" Tris had never seen someone so excited to be called by their own name.

"What was your question?"

"Oh, we were just wondering if you had office hours for visitation? You know, in case we have questions or need help with something."

"A very good question, Novice Botterill. I should have covered that earlier and passed right over it. My office doors will be open after the last lunch bell on Sunsday, Starsday and Airdays for two bells. If you all have classes during this time, we can make an appointment to meet."

The idea of a private appointment seemed more than the girls could handle. This was, of course, more than Tris could handle, but she kept herself from committing the desired eyeroll.

"Any other questions?"

This time, the class remained silent.

"Well, I know there is still some time left in class, but as it is the first day, I don't see anything wrong with letting you all go a little early. See you all in two day's time."

The room did not clear out as quickly as Smokewind's had. Tris was in no particular rush either. Not that she was waiting around to try and steal another glance at Master Argyris, but now she had time to kill before her next class started. She didn't know if the room had a class meeting in it at the moment, and she did not want to stand around outside the door until they were done. Better to kill a little time reading here.

"He's quite popular." Andras leaned against the front of her table, his back to her.

"And he knows it." Tris had never been a fan of vanity.

His breathy laugh spoke of agreement. "Still, I'll take him over Smokewind any day."

"Not sure yet. At least with Smokewind, you know exactly what you are getting."

It was hard to tell from the back of his head, but Tris imagined he was studying their professor once again.

"I can see your point." He finally turned around to face her. "These are my only classes today, so see you around."

Tris just nodded goodbye, a little glad he wasn't in her next class as well. He was an odd kid.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Fair warning, I will not be fleshing out the classes very much. This is a fanfic, and I have neither the time nor the patience to do an in depth write up on the curriculum for this school. The fact that the Circle series focuses almost exclusively on ambient magic (besides constantly reminding us that academic mages are too stuck in their ways to appreciate what the siblings can do) means everything I show will have to be made up. Be happy with what you get!_

 _As always thanks for the reviews! Added some new faces to the mix this past chapter. If you decide to review, I promise to answer any questions!_

* * *

Tris's third class of the day was quite large. The first two consisted of maybe fifteen students each, but this one easily held fifty. The difference was this course included both mage and non-mage students, hence the larger lecture hall was a tightly stacked version of the other rooms. Each row fanned out in a semicircle, and taller stairs paired with thinner tables allowed more rows to fit.

Tris has chosen an end cap because the seats felt too close together in the middle. If her books had been so far to her left that it looked as though the adjacent seat were already taken by passersby, she did nothing to correct this misconception. Empty seats still peppered the room, so Tris did not feel guilty.

Xiaofan walked in just before class was set to start. Tris wasn't sure if her roommate was looking specifically for her or just an easy to get to open seat, but when their eyes met, the Yangjingi headed right for her. The professor entered the room before Tris and Xiaofan had any time to talk. Or at least, Tris made an educated guess that the young woman who had come in was the professor. She certainly set her books and papers down on the front table.

The woman looked as if she had just graduated herself. The nervous way she spoke only reinforced this impression. Like Smokewind, she clung to the podium, only lifting a hand away to push back the strands of her long, black hair that continually fell into her face. Both used the lectern as a crutch, Smokewind's was just physical. The teacher's constant glances at her notes did nothing to help keep her hair from impairing her vision or the sense of nervousness she radiated.

Luckily, the weathermage doubted the quality of the professor would affect her ability to pass the course, which dealt with academic writing. Tris knew writing was one of her strong suits; it had helped her survive her work with Dedicate Crane. If Xiaofan wrote as well as she spoke, the girl would have no trouble passing either.

This was now her second class where the professor seemed to run out of things to say about a half hour in. To the mage's credit, she did shift around quite a few papers, trying to find something to discuss but to no avail. With a quick goodbye and a promise to see them for a full lecture in two days, the professor fled the room before even the fastest students had time to leave.

"Thank you for saving a seat for me."

Tris's cheeks colored. She wasn't sure if it was ruder to lie about the seat or to tell her roommate that she hadn't even looked around for her. A half-truth was the best she could manage.

"I'm glad it was still empty."

"Would you care to join me for lunch?" Xiaofan asked hesitantly.

The Yangjinyi did not seem like the type to ask for company out of social obligation from what Tris had seen, so she could only assume Xiaofan was nervous about being turned down. It was a sentiment the weathermage could understand. Early on in her days of being passed around, she had tried to make friends. It didn't take long before she stopped asking.

She should refuse; after all, she was supposed to remain aloof to ensure the success of her charade. "I have time before my next class."

The two young women made their way to the dining hall. Unlike that morning, the room now brimmed with students, some of whom still rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. It was early for midday, so it was possible some were eating a late breakfast.

It had only been a few hours since Tris's breakfast, so she decided on lighter fare, grabbing some bread, meat and cheese to tide her over to supper. She did pick up a few fruits she did not recognize to give them a try. The lunch spread was a pared down affair, compared to the night before. Tris fully intended to take Xiaofan up on her offer to suggest dishes, but she wanted to do that when the full selection was available.

After a bit of searching, they were able to find a spot to sit across from each other. The two ate quietly. It wasn't as comfortable as the usual table banter among her own family, but the easy silence was better than forced small talk. Tris had no problem eating alone, especially if she had a good book to pass the time, but this wasn't so bad either.

"Thank you for joining me." Xiaofan spoke after carefully wiping her mouth. "I prefer not to eat alone."

It was more of an admission that Tris had been expecting from the otherwise stoic girl, even if she had guessed as much already. She reddened once again, uncomfortable at being thanked for common courtesy.

"If you need to prepare for your next class, I understand." It did not sound like a dismissal, just Xiaofan giving her a way out, if she wanted to leave.

Tris shrugged. "It's fine."

"Caitlynn joins you next, does she not?"

"We have 'Elementary Runes & Signs' together, yes."

"I believe all her classes are in the afternoon. Even after our short time together, I have realized the girl enjoys her sleep."

"I know the type." Despite years of waking with the dawn, Briar still preferred to stay abed whenever possible. These days that was decided more by the whims of his previous night's companion.

"It is another difference between Caitlynn and her cousin. I tend not to rise with the sun either, but on every occasion I have made it to an early breakfast, I have seen Andras here eating."

Tris was a little surprised that Xiaofan had mentioned him, but decided if they were on the subject, she would test the waters. "After her description of him, I was surprised to find him so inquisitive."

Xiaofan stared at Tris, several blinks passing in silence. "He spoke with you?"

"Yes..." It came out somewhere between a statement and a question.

"Unprompted?"

"It was really just a couple questions and a comparison of professors. We had both morning classes together; I suppose it was inevitable after our introduction last night." The weathermage shrugged; she had assumed her roommate would tell her that Caitlynn had grossly over exaggerated his disposition.

"Despite frequent encounters, he and I have never conversed, outside of meals with Caitlynn."

"You two haven't had any courses together yet." Tris wasn't entirely sure why she was making excuses to her roommate, but something about the way Xiaofan's voice had gotten quieter made it seem necessary.

Xiaofan nodded at the logic behind Tris's words. "We have not."

"Anyway, he wasn't exactly sociable." His farewell was cordial enough, but something felt off.

"That sounds more like the Andras with whom I am acquainted. I believe he only tolerates Caitlynn's interference because they are family. I have certainly never seen him seek out conversation."

Tris offered a wry smile in response. "I definitely wouldn't classify our interaction as conversation."

"I will be interested to know if his curiosity continues."

"Who are we talking about?" Apparently, their third roommate had come over while Tris and Xiaofan spoke.

Tris choked on the grape she had just popped into her mouth. Caitlynn was kind enough to slap her back a few times until it was dislodged. The weatherwitch still wasn't used to people being able to sneak up on her. The blond settled in next to Tris, fully ready to join the conversation.

"Your cousin."

The weathermage considered herself a fairly matter-of-fact person, but Xiaofan did not shy away from being forward either.

"What did Andy do now?" For her part, Caitlynn did not seem surprised that her cousin had done something noteworthy.

"He spoke to Meg."

"Do you mean he replied to her when she spoke to him, or…" She left the alternative unstated, as if too implausible to utter.

"He asked questions of her."

"All my hard work is finally bearing fruit!" The young lady's voice carried uncomfortably far, and several of their table mates turned towards the trio.

"You act as though he were mute before today." Tris quietly grumbled.

Caitlynn's eyes lit up. "Maybe, he likes you!"

Tris regretted her decision to come to lunch. She should have listened to her first instinct. It had not started badly but had devolved much too quickly.

"We just met last night. I highly doubt he is harboring some secret passion. I should hope we are all old enough to have discredited any notions of love at first sight." From what she had seen, individuals often had

inclinations at first sight, but it was not with people who looked like her.

"You're probably right." She tapped her chin lightly, deep in thought. "Maybe, he just thinks you're safe; you don't look like the fawning type."

It was a sensible conclusion. All of the men she had met saw her as just a friend. Well, that or they thought she was an easy target. Strange though he was, Andras did not feel like a bully. She was too well versed in the ways of the world to assume that adults, young or old, were any less prone to that habit. The harassment tactics might change, but a bully was a bully at any age.

"Then again, I don't even know that he likes girls. For all the attention they pay him, I have never seen him show interest in return."

Between her foster mothers and Daja, the idea held no novelty to Tris. Still, she was surprised to hear Caitlynn speak about it so nonchalantly. Mages tended to be a little more open minded about such things, but judging by the way Xiaofan's eyes widened, not everyone was accustomed to this arrangement.

"On the other hand, I've never seen him show interest in boys either." The blonde looked as if she was seriously contemplating this conundrum for the first time.

Tris firmly believed that you should like whoever you like, but that did not mean she wanted to have an open discussion about it. She learned years ago to keep any such feelings to herself. It was hard to decide which response was worse, mockery or pity.

For the first time, she empathized with Andras. Her siblings would never have so publicly discuss her own lack of amorous relationships, but whatever Caitlynn thought just spewed forth from her lips. It did not feel malicious but neither was it appropriate.

"Have you ever thought that his romantic inclinations might be his own business?" Her voice was steady and at a level that only the trio could hear.

Caitlynn had the decency to blush. "You're right; I just worry about him."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go get my books before Runes and Signs." It was a blatant lie, but they didn't know that. Caitlynn hadn't even started eating, engrossed in the conversation as she was; Tris could extricate herself without fear of Caitlynn following.

She did not so much as make eye contact with Xiaofan as she got up to leave, hoping the young lady would stay with Caitlynn.

"See you in class!" The blonde recovered quickly.

Tris raised a single hand to wave goodbye without looking back.

* * *

This time, it was Tris who arrived just before the lecture was about to start. She knew without looking that Caitlynn had saved her a seat but quickly found a place in the front row, despite her previous reservations, as the professor began to welcome the students. If the instructor had given her a nasty look for her tardiness, Tris resolutely ignored it.

This professor was more like what she expected of a university mage: not as old as Smokewind but with short brown hair still peppered with white. His hands were spotted with ink, and his disheveled clothes said he spent more time reading books than worrying about his appearance.

Like Smokewind, he took his time with his lecture. He spoke slowly anyway, which helped to fill the time. The class would have felt like it was dragging, but this professor actually appeared to enjoy his job. It helped makeup for his slow pace. Tris understood that some people found classes such as this boring. Considering it was one of the areas that could help her become a self-reliant academic mage, the weatherwitch paid close attention to every word.

Being on the front row brought an additional benefit: a quick escape. Tris was out of the room before Caitlynn could even call her name. She had no intention of getting roped into another roommate dinner or, worse yet, be there when Caitlynn decided it was time to figure out her cousin's sexual orientation.

Instead, it was time to go exploring.

Lightsbridge had been built as a self-sustaining campus nestled in an uninhabited valley close to the Lairan border. At the time it was built, the nearest town was small but within a day's ride. The idea was that scholars should not be distracted by the diversions of a city. Or maybe they had just been concerned with keeping the general populace away from a large collection of novices mages.

Of course, with staff, students, and a constant stream of visitors ranging in from all corners, merchants were not going to ignore the change to capitalize on the school for long. What started out as a merchant town, just outside Lightsbridge's outer limit of land, grew into a full blown city that crawled up the sides of the surrounding mountains. Once it spread outwards as far as possible, it had slowly crept its way in until it collided with the very walls of the institution. They name the city Skyggebyen, a bit of humor on the part of the founders. The name roughly translated to Shade Town.

Many of the mages that graduated simply never left Skyggebyen, setting up shops along the busy streets. Now, students could find any distraction they wanted: bookstores, eating houses, theaters and taverns or even some of the less seemly entertainment. Of course, one day Tris wanted to see the bookstores, but with big plans for the library tomorrow, she decided to save that.

Today, she focused on the shops nearest the school, not wanting to venture out too far. Tris must have had the look of a student because shopkeepers identified her as one almost immediately. While in other parts of the world, this might mean she would have been ignored (all merchants know students don't have coin), but this area seemed to cater mostly to items a student would want.

It felt like in each shop Tris had to answer the same litany of questions. Was she a student? What year was she in school? Did she like it? Had she been to Skyggebyen before? Some threw in a few other personal (but not too personal) questions, but they all stuck close to the list of approved merchant inquiries.

Once these pleasantries were exchanged, it was Tris's turn to ask about their craft. Most of her conversations were short, the shops were not nearly as exciting as the Street of Glass in Tharios, but she found some interesting baubles: spelled quill and ink sets, crystals that could hold sound to be listened to again later, bags spelled to make the contents feel lighter.

Tris was especially interested in the last two. The crystal would be useful for lectures, and she wondered if Evvy could accomplish the same effect for a cheaper price. As for the bags, Tris stored away the information she gathered for Sandry. It would all go into a letter for her foster-sister once her routine was settled at school.

If the shopkeepers were surprised by the depth of a first year's knowledge, they hid it well. They did not hide their disappointment over not making a sale quite as well. Usually, prolonged conversations about a product indicated a higher chance of selling something, but Tris was pretty sure she knew mages who could manage better. She just thanked them for their time and moved along.

Determined not to return until after dark, Tris found a little eating house just off the main road. It seemed to have a good amount of traffic, and the smells were enough to make her want to try it out. She sat herself at a small two person table and waited. A spot outside would have been preferable, but this area was much too crowded for such arrangements. Even though it was still summer according to the calendar, Karang was far enough north that it never got that hot, a nice break from the Summersea heat.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for ya?" The man who bustled over to her table couldn't have been much older than her. Judging by the amount of flour and splashes of various liquids on his faded apron, Tris assumed he helped in the kitchen as well.

"I saw that you have some juice made from apples. I will try that." The available dishes had been posted at the entrance, but most of the names were unfamiliar to her. Luckily, apple juice was easy enough to piece together. "I am new to the area, so I am not familiar with the cuisine. Any suggestions?"

"A student, are ya?" He had squatted down next to her table until he was a little lower than she was. It was likely meant as a friendly gesture to keep her from staring up at him, but Tris just wanted to order.

"Astute assumption."

"What's a fresh young student like yerself doing all alone in the big city?" He had that generally flirtatious twinkle in his eye that she loathed.

"Well, I had hoped to eat something." Even if her eyes were brown now, she could manage to put some steel into them.

"A no-nonsense kind of gal. I like it." He straightened up once more to his full height with a chuckle. "Should I just bring you whatever, then?"

She thought about it for a moment. He seemed to have taken her jab good-naturedly enough that she didn't have to worry about any tricks. "Yes please."

"Comin' right up."

"Wait! Not baked sheep's head." Daja had mentioned declining that particular dish on her travels through Karang. Tris might have been more adventurous than some when it came to food but not

adventurous.

He laughed again as he walked felt like a good sign, so she decided to wait patiently rather than press for a reply. The denizens of the eating house ranged as widely as the rest of the city, perfect candidates for people watching.

The fact that all her professors spoke Imperial had not surprised Tris. It was the most widely spoken language across all the nations once ruled by the Kurchal Empire. However, the amount that the populace of Skyggebyen used Imperial had taken her aback. All of the shop names and even the menu had been in Imperial despite the fact that they were local dishes. Even the conversations going on around her were, for the most part, in Common.

Much like the other countries this far West, Karang had its own language, but apparently the medley of nationalities meant finding a common language was imperative. It made a sort of sense. Certainly, it worked in Tris's favor as she did not speak

The apple juice arrived at the table as she inspected her surroundings, and she found the sweet liquid quite pleasant. Tris was even more pleased to see that the dish the young man brought back in no way resembled a sheep's head, and it smelled delicious.

"

He announced with a triumphant smile. "It's mutton."

Tris rolled her eyes at his attempt at sheep humor. Considering his raucous laughter, the server enjoyed this reaction. Hungry from her busy afternoon, the weathermage grabbed her utensils rather than continue any back and forth.

"Let me know if you need anything." She waved away his accompanying wink as one might a pesky fly.

Once she was left alone to her meal, she decided she could get used to this kind of food. The mutton must have spent several hours simmering because it fell apart as she forked her first bite. The meat had a nice peppery taste, further enhanced by the cabbage that had been cooked with it. Even the boiled potatoes were tasty with a hint of dill.

In many societies, she knew that an empty plate was a compliment to the cook, so she made sure not to offend whenever possible. It helped that the food was delicious. The last potato served to wipe up the final remnant of gravy from the meat. Finally, she sat back with a contented sigh.

Tris thought she wouldn't mind spending every meal this way. During her travels, she had once again grown accustomed to quiet affairs. Now, more than ever, the dining hall held no appeal to her. Breakfast might be safe enough, but the enjoyment of her other meals was in serious jeopardy. What did the dining hall really have in its favor? In a city this diverse, surely she could find whatever type of cuisine she desired.

Unfortunately, she was still a merchant at heart. Meals at the school were part of the tuition; the expense of eating out could not be justified. Today's expenditure needed to be the exception, not the rule.

Her second sigh held a tinge of sadness. It was time to return to campus. Respectable shops closed for the day when the sun went down, and she had no intention of finding the pleasure district to see what night life was like in Skyggebyen.

After the last drop of her apple juice disappeared, she put down the proper amount for her meal with a little extra on the table.

"Come back any time brown eyes." Her server called across the small dining room. "I always like the chatty types."

Tris replied with a rude gesture that she thought would be understood. It was another Briar special. From the expressions of those closest to her and his resounding laughter, the message was received.

* * *

The walk back to her dorm felt much too quick. She eased into the common room, much stealthier than one might imagine for a girl her size. Not that it would have mattered had they been sitting on the couch. Luckily, they were either in their own rooms or out of the dorms completely. Not wanting to press her luck by dallying, Tris quickly gathered her bathing items from her room.

She had been pleasantly surprised to find out that "communal" bathhouse did not mean a single large pool for everyone. Rather, it was a large, steamy room with individual tubs surrounded by privacy curtains. The back corner seemed like the perfect place to enjoy a nice, hot soak.

It was hard to decide whether she closed her eyes against the blaze of magic from the pipes that brought up water and the tubs that kept the water warm or because she was simply exhausted. However, it didn't take long before she realized if she kept floating this way, she risked falling asleep in her bath. It wouldn't have been the first time, but Lark or Sandry would not be there to wake her.

Instead, she quickly washed her hair with the special shampoo and rinsed off the remaining dust from the city. By the time she was wrapped back up in a clean robe, Tris had a feeling she would sleep well tonight. She wandered back to her dormitory in this half-awake state.

"If I'd know you were bathing, I would have accompanied you!"

The earlier luck had not held out. Caitlynn lounged on the couch when Tris entered the common room.

"I prefer to not make such things a social occasion."

"Neither does Xiaofan." The blonde's eyes dropped down to the book in her hands, the stillness of the room only lasted a moment before she quietly spoke up again. "We missed you at dinner."

"I went down to Skyggebyen."

Caitlynn could not be kept down for long. "It's the best, right? I'd be happy to show you around. I may have only been here a year, but I already know all the best eating houses and bakeries."

"You learn a city better if you set off to explore it on your own." Tris rubbed the bridge of her nose, still unaccustomed to not feeling spectacles.

"Was your orphanage in the city?"

She had walked right in to that one. "I actually lived with a foster family, but we lived close to a city with a large market."

The coastlines of Capchen were littered with places that met that description.

"I just assumed... when you said orphan." Her roommates cheeks were uncommonly red now.

"Common mistake." A very real yawn conveniently interrupted the conversation. "But I am going to go to bed. I didn't sleep well last night, and it is catching up with me."

"Sleep well! I'll save you a seat in class next time."

"Thanks." It was going to be a long semester.

* * *

 _P.S. For those of you who care, I am not making up an entire culture either, so I am borrowing from Norway. Pierce doesn't really give us much to work with from countries we haven't visited, and Norway, apparently, has a traditional dish with sheep's head (which is mentioned in Coldfire). So voilah!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: So sorry for abandoning you guys like that! I can blame a couple weeks on Dragon*Con and finishing cosplays, but the last month I just wasn't feeling it. Add to that, my Beta is going through a lot right now, so I going to do my best to self-edit! Please forgive me any mistakes as I try to get chapters out to you all._

 _I have realized that I have been trying to speed towards the part of the story that I am most excited about and forgot to set up some descriptions and such. I will try to resolve that issue to give you guys a complete story, but do know there will not be tons of fully fleshed out characters._

* * *

Tris woke feeling well rested for the first time in days. She also felt her power buzzing within her. During her trip to Lightsbridge, the nights had been unusually stormy and windy during the day. Anyone who could see ambient magic would have noticed a trail of power, carefully bled into every weather pattern. It was a natural and safe way for her to get rid of her power. Unfortunately, Tris dared not do that here, with trained mages swarming around.

It was all part of her charade, but the magic dump required a careful balance. She needed enough enough power that she was not physically drained but not so much that it was noticeable to anyone who knew how to look. Checking to make sure her door was locked, Tris took out the living metal tree and set it next to her.

She started with meditation. No matter how far she was from the ocean it always felt like falling into the rhythm of the tides. Though it had grown over the last few days, her stores of power still ran much lower than normal. With so little to control, it had not gotten as unruly as it often did when left untended. For now, she tucked away a few errant strands of her lightning-like magic and physically reached for the tree rather than waste power by doing it mentally.

The sensation of her siblings' magical presence reached back out to her from within the tree. Originally, Tris thought that only Briar and Daja had worked on it, but the first time she had connected with it, Sandry had been there as interwoven into its twisted form as her other siblings. Rather than being a comfort, the overwhelming sense of them left her lonelier than ever.

It was not the first time they had been separated, but last time Niko and Little Bear accompanied her. She had not been completely separated from her extended family for almost eight years (excluding the brief time she was an invalid in Namorn), and now, it would be two years before she could see any of them. Even her teachers could not visit her without raising suspicion. Meghana Earthborn from Capchen knew no one from Winding Circle.

Her siblings' magical selves lay beneath her fingertips, but it was static, nothing like her lively family. She wanted their conversation, their understanding. She wanted to be Tris.

While these thoughts plagued her, the surprisingly warm tree gently tugged away at her magic, drawing it down into its curves. Her vanishing power did nothing to help the feeling of homesickness. If her eyes were a little puffy by the time she left her room that morning, neither of her roommates were awake to notice.

* * *

Compared to the day before, it was practically late by the time she wandered into the dining hall, but students still sat only in sparse clusters. With the thought of confirming Xiaofan's information, Tris scanned the room quickly.

Sure enough, Andras was tucked away in a back corner, a spot she likely would have chosen. His attention was so wholly engrossed in his meal that he barely looked as though he had time to breath between bites. It worked in Tris's favor, as he did not notice her arrival.

Despite her heavy dinner, breakfast was another hearty affair. Porridge with honey, milk and some dried fruit would work wonders to fill the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Of course, this plan backfired when the meal reminded her of one of their first breakfasts together. Sandry showed Briar how porridge was meant to be eaten. Even Rosethorn brought out some cinnamon to improve the otherwise bland dish.

Tris inspected the ceiling for a moment. She refused to become the "skirt" that Briar always accused her of being. Crying over a bowl of porridge surely qualified. Once she was sure it was safe, she returned to her food.

As she looked back down, she caught Andras out of the corner of her eye. He turned his back towards her to take up his tray without seeming to notice her. Maybe it was this bout of homesickness, but Tris couldn't help thinking it might have been nice to have some company for once. She shook her head at the silliness, sparing a half smile for her porridge. Skirt, indeed.

If good food couldn't dispel this cloud, she knew exactly what could: books.

Spurred on by this singular thought, Tris ate in earnest. She forced herself to keep a regular pace with each bite. It wouldn't do to get to the library only to have to turn around because of her stomach. Before long, the weathermage made her way up to the return counter with her bowl. She even spared a smile for the attendants behind the counter.

The trek from the dining hall to the library seemed longer than it had looked on the school map, but if she was winded when she finally made it, she was breathless when the double doors opened before her. Her fellow students gawked as she stood frozen in the entryway. Tris didn't care; she wanted to absorb every moment of this.

The library was five stories tall and bigger by area even than Heskalifos's. The center had been left open all the way to the spelled glass ceiling, allowing natural light to flood the room. Tables sat directly beneath this for working students and professors alike. Without a close inspection of the spells, Tris guessed that the ceiling would give light even on a stormy day, and she looked forward to testing this theory.

The library teamed with all sectors of university life. The professors were easiest to pick out with their full mage robes. Of course, Master's students were also allowed to wear robes, so it wasn't a sure bet. University students, unlike the primary school, did not have uniforms, but Tris was used to the wide display of clothing from the dining hall. Here, mages-in-training walked around in everything from her own sensible cotton dress and petticoats to the occasional kyten.

She noticed a number of Karang nationals, more than she had seen elsewhere in the school. The library had an extensive collection of books outside the realm of magical study, and the school welcomed locals as well as faculty and students. Here, both men and women wore variations of the traditional outfit called a bunad. For women, this looked like a chemise under a vest and skirt. The patterns varied widely as some were corseted, underbust, overbust, or a even single overdress. The male version was similar to what most men this far West wore. Sandry would have been better at picking out the nuances, but to Tris it looked like normal knee-length pants with an undershirt and vest. The tall white socks looked a little silly in her opinion, but then fashion was not her strong suit.

Waking herself from her study of the human interest, her mind focused back on the task at hand. Even from her first floor vantage, she could see that every inch of wall space and countless shelves held books. Some girls loved flowers, clothes or even jewelry; Tris loved books. This required a little more careful planning than her excursion into Skyggebyen the night before.

Several plans of attack came to mind, but she stepped out of the way of the entrance to avoid any more glares from those going around her as she thought through it. In the end, she chose to use today to familiarize herself with the layout. She would have time to delve into the shelves contents, but without a clear understanding of the library's system, she would have difficulty navigating in the future.

She decided to start with the first floor and make her way up. Not only did the first floor hold the most books of any floor, but this also meant she would only have to go up one flight of stairs at a time. The gleam in her eyes belonged more on a field of battle than in a library as she made her way to the first row of shelves.

While the first floor would certainly be useful, it was less interesting than Tris had hoped for the start of her exploration. Still, she applauded the well devised layout of the library. This level held all compendiums, anthologies, and any other research aid materials. Considering these texts were usually heavy and often used by academics, it helped that they were closest at hand and nearest the tables.

Tris strategically worked her way through the shelves, noting where the books changed from natural studies to compilations on magic. Some day, the book on which Niko had worked would join these rows. It would not be his first, but it was the most extensive.

She knew by the end of semester these shelves would likely be her new home as she looked for information for term papers. However, these were books that helped you find other books, and they required little more than a workable knowledge of the different sections. Certainly, little here would hold her attention for anything besides classroom supplementals.

It was time to move to the next floor.

This was where the fun began. The sections on magical learning were separated into two sections. Floor two and three contained all the books on academic magic, with a substantially smaller ambient magic section taking up the fourth floor.

Ambient mages were fewer and farther between, and it just so happened that few ended up being prolific writers. To be sure, she could hardly envision Frostpine or Rosethorn staying away from forge/garden long enough to write more than a chapter. It was too bad, really; ambient mages offered insight to the world of magic that even purely academic scholars could learn from. Niko certainly felt that way, anyhow.

The fifth floor held non-magical histories, and even, as she understood it, a small section of fiction that had piqued her interest. However, the second to fourth floor would no doubt garner the bulk of her attention over the next year. Of course, she was there to learn academic magic, but she would be remiss as a scholar if she did not take the opportunity to expand her ambient learning as well.

When she made it, red-faced, to the second floor, she noticed academic magic split itself into subsections depending on focus; titles stood out above columns of books near her such as alchemy, arcane, and, farther down the line, charms, elemental, healing and even love. She would avoid that last section. Tris wondered if there was a section on war magics. The school had a strict policy on using magic for violence, but no one could deny that war mages not only existed but also that several had graduated from Lightsbridge.

Reaching into a pocket, she withdrew a small slate and chalk. In her precise script, the ex-redhead began combing through the aisles. Today wasn't about deep study, but it wouldn't hurt to write down a few call numbers for books that grabbed her attention.

Her methodical foray came to a sudden halt when a cluster of girls blocked her path in the counterspell section. Fives girls fanned out around a railing. The walkways were barely big enough for two people abreast and spread out as they were, Tris would have been hard pressed to make it past their feet without tripping. The quintet kept stealing furtive glances at something below.

"Excuse me." She stepped up to the closest girl, keeping her voice quiet to not disturb other patrons.

"Who is he?" Either they had not heard her, or they were willfully ignoring her to carry on their conversation.

"Oh, that's just Andras."

Tris peeked over the edge of the railing to see the familiar blonde scanning a book. He had mentioned that he only took morning classes; she must have really lost track of time, if he was already finished for the day.

"Just? He's lovely."

Some of the other girls nodded in agreement.

"You think so, Deidra?" The girl who had known his name spoke up again; judging by her outfit, she looked like a native of the area. "You should go talk to him."

"You think so, Ester?" Deidra's outfit look more like what Tris was wearing, only a little nicer. The weathermade missed Sandry's outfits already.

Ester's smile did not reach her eyes. "He's been at school forever, and I hear he is really nice."

Tris scoffed audibly, but none of the girls were paying attention as they squealed their assent over this new plan.

"Okay, I will." Deidra gave the other girl a look of defiance, before she marched off towards the nearest staircase.

Tris had read about this is in the animal world, posturing and vies for power within a pack. Then again, this seemed more like a brood of hens than anything truly ferocious. Part of her knew she should just walk away. Certainly, she could have gone around the other way, but it suddenly felt like a very interesting social experiment.

One of the things that took the most getting used to about her new lenses was the clarity of her vision. It still amazed her when, a few moments later, she could make out the details of Deidra's face as she approached Andras. However, it was no consolation for having lost her winds. Eavesdropping had become a bad habit, but the voices and pictures they held had saved not only her own life but also the lives of her siblings enough that she now considered it a necessary evil.

Rationally, Tris knew this was not one of the times where listening in would save lives, but it might have cleared up a few things about her roommate's odd cousin. Deidra was conventionally attractive. She was the proper size: petite but not so small it seemed unusual. Her hair was brown like Tris's now, but where Tris's skin tone looked barely alive, Deidra's glowed. The same sun that had given her a lively hue had also kissed her hair with touches of honey. Her simple cotton dress gave no real indication of her origin, but it did accentuate her tiny waist.

"Watch this…" Ester's sly smile led Tris to believe the rumors about Andras were more widespread than his cousin and Xiaofan.

Apparently, Deidra thought that simply sitting next to him would spark a conversation. Whether he pretended not to notice her or was so engrossed in his book that he genuinely did not, Tris could not tell. When the little hen finally drew his attention with words, the weathermage found herself straining to hear what was being said.

For her part, Deidra smiled and batted her eyes in that way that girls seemed to think made them more attractive. Tris always thought it looked as though their eyelids were having seizures. Had she not noticed that he was not smiling in return, or was the girl going to ignore it?

The conversation looked entirely one-sided. From Tris's vantage point, Andras had not strung more than three syllables together in the short moments they sat together. When she reached over to playfully touch his arm, he moved from her graze.

His next question made the girl blush so hard it was visible even to those whose vision wasn't magically enhanced. The pack leader's laughter was loud enough that, despite the sound dampening spells, both Deidra and Andras looked up. Suddenly, Tris no felt like being a part of this exercise in social discourse, and it probably had quite a bit to do with the fact that she felt like Andras was looking right at her.

Before the gaggle noticed she had ever joined them, she slipped back behind a row she had already inspected. Deidra opted not to rejoin the girls upstairs, or, at least, Tris did not hear her amongst the lively chatter on the other side of the shelves.

A small part of Tris felt guilty for not having warned her about the possible outcome. Her culpability was mitigated by the knowledge that Deidra must have known Ester was challenging her, even a social outcast could tell that much.

She had not even made it all the way around the third floor when her stomach reminded her that she had skipped lunch. Going back down the steps, she couldn't help but smile. It might be childish, but an early dinner meant a good excuse to miss her roommates and anyone else who might be lurking amongst the usual dinner crowd.

As expected the dining hall had only a few students mulling about. Unfortunately, this also meant the full dinner spread had not yet been laid out. Perhaps, she would need to start making notes so she could draw up a schedule of when was best to stop by. She enjoyed a good meal.

At least the food that was out looked fresh, she had been afraid that it would be whatever was still sitting out from lunch. Then again, Gorse's kitchen had always been turning out something fresh and delicious. With as many people as the school fed, the probability seemed high that someone was hungry at any given time.

"Enjoy the show?"

The tickle of breath at her ear caused her to jump, followed by a few choice words in languages from across the world. She glared at Andras, wiping up the food she had accidentally flicked off her plate in surprise. She _really_ missed her winds. Brown eyes must not be as frightening as grey because he walked around and sat down right across from her looking completely unruffled.

"That's quite a mouth you got there. I'm not even sure I recognize all those, and I've been here for a long time."

"I learned from a thief." She gave him a wry smile, making the truth sound like sarcasm.

He gave her his usual appraising look again before shrugging his shoulders. "I figured you had read it. Maybe, in a library somewhere."

She stared back at him unapologetically for a moment before returning to her food. If she ignored him, he might return the favor.

It was silent for only a beat before he spoke again. "You sure make friends fast. Where are they now?"

"Look," Tris set down her fork and knife to give him her full attention. "I was going through the library, but those girls were in my way. One of them practically dared the other to go talk to you. The only thing I am guilty of is standing in one place too long. Don't believe me? You will find I do not particularly care. Want an apology? Here's one: I am sorry a pretty girl came up to flirt with you. I am sure it was very trying."

His blond eyelashes flicked open and shut as he blinked at her onslaught of words.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I appreciate being disturbed about as much as you do, apparently."

It had been a clear dismissal, yet Andras remained sitting. Tris gave him another moment to get over his shock. When he started to eat instead, her eyebrows tried to disappear into her hairline. Maybe, he was just thick.

"Don't mind me. I find, if you look like you are with somebody, others tend to leave you alone." With those words, he tucked into his own plate of food.

Tris's mouth opened and closed a few times with rebuttals, but once it was clear he had no intention of striking up a new conversation, she resigned herself to his presence. People rarely approached her for casual conversation, but it sounded as if this was an issue for him. Dredging up a little empathy, she returned to her own dinner and tried to resolutely ignore her partner.

Within minutes, she could no longer resist glancing up with a scowl every once and awhile. She wasn't sure if it annoyed her more that he was still sitting there or that he was still sitting there silently. He felt like a puzzle she couldn't solve.

While she did not always understand people, Tris could usually place strangers into certain social categories based on appearances and interactions. He wasn't painfully shy like Tomas. Nothing about him outwardly would have made him an outsider like Daja's skin, Briar's tattoos or her, well, her everything. In a way, the good-looking young man reminded her of Sandry, or how Sandry might have turned out if her personality wasn't so unwaveringly optimistic. Sandry's early life experiences could have left anyone wary of others. Did Andras have something like that in his life?

"Something for you?" His smile wasn't harsh, even as he turned her words from the other day against her.

Why was she so bothered by him? Tris avoided people when interactions were not required. Here, no earthquake or pirates threatened them; she had not discovered his power and been required to teach him or need him to chase after a murderer. In fact, no tie existed to draw them together. All that lay between them was one nosy roommate and a couple shared classes.

"Not a thing." Her smile was sincere as she lifted her tray and got up from the table.

Andras Cadell could keep his mysteries for all she cared.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry this one took so long guys. My beta and I had some disagreements over the chapter and then I had a death in the family._

 _Full Disclosure: This may seem a little OOC for Tris, but I like it. I am more than willing to answer any questions you have as to my rationale behind events in this chapter. If it continues to bother you, just think of it as an author's deus ex machina in order to further some plot points._

* * *

It had already been a long day, and the sun was just setting.

Oddly enough, it shouldn't have been. Tris had started off in the library. She had finished her survey of the fiction section, even picking out a book to take with her. Even Andras had not shown his face, so it should have been relaxing. Unfortunately, all days her nerves had been on edge. The nervous feeling turned into a headache about midday.

She had abandoned her books. The school kept healers on staff, so Tris could have visited them. Only, it seemed silly to see someone about a headache, and she did not particularly want a healer poking around inside of her. Besides, they would probably just give her tea rather than wasting power on something so small.

Tris wished desperately for something from Rosethorn or Briar's garden. They had trained her well in what to look for, but the herbs she had purchased in town had not touched the growing pressure in her skull. Whatever concoction the greenmages in her family would have made might have tasted terrible, but it would have worked.

Worst of all, retreating to her rooms had brought her no peace.

"Meg! You promised you would come!"

"I most certainly did not." Tris rubbed her temples. The over dramatic blonde's voice only worsened her splitting headache.

It was the first Firesday since Tris arrived at Lightsbridge, and Caitlynn had been waiting to ambush her smaller roommate when she finally left her private quarters. Judging by the sole window in her room, it was almost evening by the time she had woken up from her nap.

"Well, you didn't promise, exactly."

Tris was in no mood to let the girl off. "In fact, I believe that I specifically said I did not want to attend."

"Even Xiao and Andy are coming." This was an interesting change from their earlier stances on social gatherings, but it did nothing to change Tris's mind.

"Caitlynn, Meghana does not look as though she is feeling well. Perhaps, we should allow her to rest in the room tonight."

Tris gave Xiaofan, what she hoped was, a grateful look. It probably just managed to look less angry, but Tris wasn't going to try too hard.

"Oh sorry, Meg! I was so excited for the party; I didn't realize you weren't feeling well. You do look pale, well... paler than normal."

"Thanks." No doubt Caitlynn was trying to be sweet, but it was hard to keep the sarcasm out of her voice when her brain was trying its best to beat its way out.

"If you start to feel better, make sure to come find us."

Her only response was a noncommittal wave of the hand before she sank into one of the plush chairs in the common area of their living area. Tris thought she could come to like Xiaofan. Her sensible suitemate hurried Caitlynn out of the door, lest her prattling make things worse. The weathermage's stomach reminded her that she had not eaten since breakfast. Eating had not seemed important at the time.

Unfortunately, her entire body felt so weighed down, she did not want to move, even for a good supper. The weathermage couldn't be sure how long she lounged, but her eyes snapped back open at the distant sound of thunder rumbling outside. A groan escaped her lips.

Suddenly, it made a strange sort of sense. Had she been at full power, she would have felt the storm like the comforting pressure of a hug, but drained as she was, it was bearing down on her.

"Come on, Meghana." Tris tried to talk herself into getting up. "You're supposed to enjoy a good storm."

While Skyggenbyen abutted the front of the campus, the back of Lightsbridge was a docile lake surrounded by a dense forest. Tris wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen once she was out in the storm, but the way her body felt made her pretty certain she didn't want to be around people when it did happen.

The aching young woman slowly made her way outside. It must have taken her longer than she realized because wet students were streaming in, some already visibly intoxicated. It reinforced how glad she was that she had not attended Caitlynn's so called "small gathering". Maybe, it was different for academic mages, but bad things happened when ambient mages got drunk.

It was impossible to avoid some bumps along the way, when she was going against traffic to get outside, but she did manage not to see anyone who might be interested in her destination. The last thing she needed was Caitlynn trailing after her.

When she finally made it outside, the relief was immediate. The rain slanted towards her as if the drops were called to her, and she opened her arms to welcome them. Realizing this probably made for an odd picture, Tris hurried off towards the forest. Without her full power, she had not even realized the storm was approaching, but now that she was in it, she knew it was a big one.

Judging by the amount of trash littering the open lawn, it had been quite a party before the rain broke it up. The winds swept abandoned blankets across her path as she made her way to the treeline. Her whole body shivered and not from the cool rain; the real storm hastened towards her.

Normal storm rules would say that lightning should strike the towers of Lightsbridge, or even the high treetops. However, this did not apply to Tris. When the thunderheads rolled above her, she was an empty vessel that called out to the clouds above to be filled.

She had hurt Keth when first met. He had been so without power at the time that the tiny bit of lightning she had thrown at him had stung. Now, he got belated retribution.

Instead of a branch of lightning, a veritable trunk of it raced down to meet her. Empty as she had been, the raw power burned as it touched her, but it was a good, like bad tasting medicine you know will bring relief. And did it ever. Where before her bones had ached, they now sang. The power sank into her marrow.

Lightning was just energy that came from the clouds, meeting with that in the ground beneath it before returning. However, none of this energy was returning anywhere, she was drinking in pure power.

Her laughter intermixed with the thunder. She hadn't felt this good in weeks! If the weathermage had been in a better state of mind, she probably would have realized something was wrong. Unfortunately, the euphoria of this renewed strength overwhelmed her better judgement.

The beauty of her magekit had been its ability to channel and store power that was beyond her own capacity, but she was not funneling this. No, Tris's outstretched arms just welcomed in a second thick bolt of lightning.

By the time her vision dimmed, it was too late to turn away the energy. Her final rational thought before she passed out was that she hadn't been this stupid since she tried to stop the tide.

* * *

"Meg, can you hear me?" Soft hands shook her shoulders.

"This is foolishness; she needs to see a healer."

Tris kept her eyes shut as Xiaofan and Caitlynn's voices flooded her awareness. Her entire body buzzed uncomfortably.

"Meg, please wake up!" The blonde's voice was much too close to Tris's eardrum, eliciting a groan from the frazzled mage. "She's alive!"

"Of course, she is alive; did you think he brought us a dead body? " Xiaofan voice trembled as she spoke.

"Not on

"Caitlynn!"

"What?" She sounded genuinely confused.

By this time, Tris deduced that she was slouching in one of the common room chairs. She felt, rather than saw, Xiaofan plop down on the seat next to her. Their roommate's admission must have been too much to handle standing up. The snap of a fan opening was quickly followed by the side draft of cool air. The weathermage was still soaking wet, so even the small breeze was not exactly comfortable.

"Meghana, can you speak? Would you like us to take you to a healer?" Xiaofan spoke in a blessedly quiet voice.

She tried to speak, but only managed a croak.

"I'll get water!" With that promise, Tris opened her eyes.

It was impossible to tell what time it was from the common room, all the windows were in their rooms, besides it was nighttime and stormy. Tris could still hear the rain pounding… or maybe that was her head.

"Just nod your head, if you would like a healer. I can find one of the residents to help us."

Purposefully, Tris shook her head. At the moment, she could not think of anything she wanted less. The last thing she needed was some mage telling her that she had binged on more power than she could hold.

"Here you go!" Caitlynn's triumphant smile made her look like she had returned with a prize buck rather than a cup of water.

Still, the cool liquid did feel wonderful, even if having her roommate hold the cup while she sipped felt less fulfilling. Had she screamed a lot earlier? Her throat certainly felt raw enough. Once it was soothed enough, she tried talking.

"Thanks." It sounded a good octave deeper than her normal voice, but it was intelligible.

"Of course! We're just glad you're alive."

"Caitlynn, really." Now that Tris had proven herself not in mortal peril, Xiaofan looked to have calmed down.

"Well, look at her hair! She must have been

close to the lightning."

Tris slowly reached up only to find all her old curl had returned with a vengeance. So they thought she had survived being too close to lightning. It actually wasn't that far from the truth. If she hadn't thought it would hurt, the weathermage might have laughed over the situation. Looked like she would be using her day off to drain more power

"Why were you outside, anyway?"

"I was cutting across the lawn to get to the dining hall." She was glad that part at least made sense, evidenced by the nodding heads of her roommates. "You know I wasn't feeling well, and the rain was so thick, I guess I just got turned around."

"Meg, I'm so sorry; you must have been scared when the storm picked up so quickly." It helped her charade to have gullible roommates.

Part of Tris didn't even want to ask the next question. "How did you all find me?"

"We didn't."

They had been talking about it when she first started to wake up. Xiaofan had said "he brought." Tris was pale enough already that she could hardly pale more, but her heart did sink as she reached the inevitable conclusion before Caitlynn could speak it. How many men at the university would have known what room she was in?

"Andras did."

Of course, he did.

"It's lucky that he loves being out in the rain, really. He had already given up on the party, but when it started raining he went outside." Caitlynn seemed to think she needed to explain away the behavior even though neither of her roommates looked unnerved by the information. "I don't know why; he's been like that ever since he was a little kid. Thunderstorms are his favorite, the louder, the better."

Begrudgingly, this made Tris like the young man a little more, a thorn in her side though he may be. She also conceded that he had brought her back to her room rather than the healers, another large point in his favor. Did this mean she owed Andras Cadell?

"I think I need to get out of these clothes; actually, I think I need a hot bath." Tris realized she had said this outloud when Caitlynn's eyes lit up.

"I'll go with you! I mean, not the same tub or anything." Her giggle was grating, but Tris could hardly refuse. She wasn't certain she could make it there and back again on her own. She was swimming with magic, but her bones and muscles were protesting this sudden shift… loudly.

"I need to get some items from my room before we go."

Without even waiting for her to ask, Caitlynn helped Tris up from her seat. For someone so slight, the blonde was surprisingly strong. Tris was, of course, mortified at needing the help. It seemed she owed both of the cousins now.

"Wait, how exactly did Andras get me up here? Was I walking?"

"No, I thought you were dead; you were so still. He carried you."

Ignorance might have been bliss on that one. It confirmed that her blood was flowing fine as it rushed to her cheeks. The only thing that could have made this more embarrassing would have been Niko's presence to remind her how silly she had been or Briar. He would never have let her forget. She envisioned him walking around complaining about his back aching.

"What can I grab for you?" Caitlynn asked, completely oblivious to her roommate's inner turmoil.

"Just that bag and my robe, thank you."Tris's eyes went to the box in the corner that housed the living metal tree.

Once back in the common room, Tris saw that Xiaofan had retrieved Caitlynn's bathing items as well as her own. This had turned into some sort of bath party. Her human walking stick thought that the groan was from pain.

"Are you alright?" The blonde looked her over concernedly.

"Fine."

In the end, it ended up being a good thing both girls came. The hallway was full of people and breeze stirred by their puttering about. Tris felt like she was just learning to control her vision magic again as the images assailed her.

Caitlynn helped her start the water before retreating behind the curtain next to hers, Xiaofan on her other side. She supposed they both wanted to be able to hear if she started drowning. It was touching, if a bit overbearing. Tris made the water hot enough that steam rose into the colder air around it and then hunkered down into the water until her nose practically touched the water. The steam had no visions to offer her, and it shooed away the air (and its images) above her.

Her usually pale skin was rapidly turning red, but she had swum amongst lava before. Some hot water, even on her physical body, she could deal with. Still, it did give her the appearance of being slightly cooked.

"What I don't understand," Caitlynn interrupted Tris's musings on how to avoid this situation in the future, "is why the storm came so early?"

"That is odd, is it not?" Xiaofan could easily hear their roommate's voice even from a tub away. "Weather prediction is by no means exact, but they said it would not come until the early hours of tomorrow morning."

This was both enlightening and concerning. It made perfect sense that a magical institution would have weather predictions available to its faculty and students. Really, it made her wonder how she had failed to notice. Was it posted somewhere in the school?

On the other hand, it presented a two-fold problem. One, everyone who paid attention to these forecasts would be aware of any major deviation from the normal weather pattern. Two, her presence called storms towards her. Not only would she need a place to go when it was storming, but she would have to find a way to address their new, abnormal schedule.

"They aren't usually more than an hour or two off, but I can't imagine having the job of anticipating something so unpredictable."

Tris nodded, creating ripples in the otherwise still water of her tub. Not that either of the roommates could see the agreement or ripples.

"Meghana, are you still awake?"

"Still kicking." Her voice did not sound altogether pleased with this fact.

Taking out the special shampoo, she got to work on her hair. With aching arms, she slowly worked her fingers through the snares the lightning had caused. By the time she was finished, the water had cooled down significantly.

"Meg, still with us?"

"I'm not dead; if that's what you're asking."

Caitlynn laughed loudly, and Tris could have sworn she heard a giggle from Xiaofan's direction as well.

"Need help getting out? You must be well pruned by now."

It was true that the skin of her fingers had wrinkled long ago. Everyone said she was just an old woman trapped in a young body, so maybe this was her true form peeking through.

"I think I can manage." Tris had gotten over bathing in front of her siblings, Briar excluded, of course, but she wished to avoid public nudity wherever possible. Taking her time, she shrugged into her robe, her hair plaited to try and keep it flattened out.

She was feeling strong enough to make it back to their rooms, though she couldn't help flinching occasionally when they passed near a freshly opened door or brisk walker. If Caitlynn or Xiaofan found her jumpy behavior unusual, they kept it to themselves, for which she was grateful.

"You're sure you don't want to see anyone?" Caitlynn asked one last time before they split apart for the evening.

"No, thank you. I will feel right as rain in the morning." This was mostly true. Her body would probably feel much better after a good night's sleep, which her currently level of fatigue almost guaranteed. However, she faced two unpleasant tasks tomorrow.

First, she would have to drain away this new stash of power. Then, worse yet, she needed to see the headmaster...

* * *

 _A/N: Again, remember that if you want to yell at me, I welcome all criticism in the form of reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: People, this is what happens when you start to write a fic that does not cover already written material without drawing out a clear timeline first. This whole fic is really more a series of scenes I_ _ **really wanted**_ _to write strung together with some other stuff to make an actual fic. I know this is horribly delayed (IT'S BEEN A YEAR) and short besides._

 _The story might feel a little choppy for a bit, but stick with me through her first year and the real fun will begin, I promise!_

 _Also, if you want more Tris post-WotE, check out 'A Marriage of Convenience' by Crosseyedbutterfly. I happen to be her editor (and best friend). You will love not only her amazing writing but also the fact that she posts long chapters regularly. She's a planner, that one!_

* * *

Tris never got the chance to rethink visiting the headmaster as she received a summons the next morning. The messenger looked anxious enough that Tris only spared a moment to drain away some of the power she had gathered the night before. As tired as her physical body had been after her ordeal by lightning, she thought it was best not to dispel all the magic at once.

Standing in the presence of the Headmaster Aegissworn once again, Tris wondered why she ever thought it was a good idea to go to him. No, this man would be no help to her.

"Back so soon, Miss Chandler."

He called her by her real name but refused to grant her any sort of title a fully accredited mage deserved. It surprised Tris how much this detail irked her, though she refused to let him see it.

"So it would seem, Headmaster Aegissworn," she replied, waiting for him to bring up the reason for her presence.

"I spoke with our resident weather mage, and he assured me that storm last night should not have come as early as it did."

Tris shrugged, playing the part of an ignorant student. "If you say so. As you know, I am without my usual power and, therefore, unable to track storms. However, weather prediction is not an easy magic, especially, for an academic mage," she took a small gamble that the school had not hired an ambient mage.

"He is one of the best at what he does." The older mage's voice sounded defensive, and Tris smirked inwardly that her guess had been right.

Ambient mages were rare enough; she had never met another weathermage, at least, not with her range of skill. Of course, scriers and academic mages could give decent estimates of weather patterns but not with the confidence that Tris could.

"I am not doubting his skill; I simply have a unique perspective on the difficulties of predicting a storm." She hoped her smile looked more pleasant than mocking.

"And what do you have to say about the reports of strange lightning strikes during the start of term party?"

"I am afraid I was not feeling well yesterday and could not attend." It was a true enough statement.

He looked doubtful but continued his fishing. "Some said the lightning looked too thick and lasted too long."

"Lightning is hardly a creature of habit." Her experience the night before lent truth to that statement. "It all depends on the strength of the storm and the earth around it. If several strikes occurred in quick succession or followed a similar path to the ground, I am sure it could appear that way. The students were probably just taken by surprise, if the storm came as suddenly as you said: besides, it is my understanding that quite a bit of alcohol consumed last night."

The headmaster just glared at her in dissatisfaction.

"Sir, am I correct in assuming that you called me here because you thought I had something to do with the storm?"

Tris was surprised not to see some sort of steam come out of his nose as he exhaled. Being a weather mage, she knew it was impossible that the temperature had dropped in a specific room, at least not without some magical aid, but she still felt a chill. The mage before her must not be accustomed to being thwarted. How had he survived this long as a headmaster? Niko would never have been so easily overwrought.

"I can understand your concern, but on my word as a mage, per our agreement, I have been draining my power." She could attest to that under a truth spell, but the next part was a little more nebulous. "If the storm came early, it is not because I used my powers to influence it."

Skepticism flashed in Aegissworn's eyes, but she had sworn on her credentials. It was not something to be taken lightly. He would need evidence before he could actually accuse her of anything, and he wouldn't find any. Andras could, perhaps, confirm that she had been out in the storm, but she really had not _used_ her powers.

Really, it was lucky that the head of the academic mage school had so little understanding of ambient mages. Her teachers would have known right away that, even if she had not meant to use her powers, it did not mean that they had not called to the natural powers in the elements around her. Like Daja's living metal or Briar's tattooes, this had just been an unforeseen side effect of her magic seeping out in an unusual way. She would be careful from now on and worry about Andras later.

"You are dismissed, Miss Chandler." He was studying his papers once again. It felt like a small victory that she had required his full attention for their conversation this time. "Let's see that your name does not continue to pass my desk."

"As you say, Headmaster Aegissworn." _From your lips to the gods' ears_ , she added internally before heading out the door.

The crisis of the day had been averted. Now, as long as Andras didn't come looking for her, she had until their classes the next day to figure out her story.

* * *

Andras did not come looking for her. In fact, despite a restless night going over all the possible questions that the curious boy might have, he had not so much as greeted her in class the next day. Or their classes two days later. On the other hand, she got the distinct feeling he was watching her even closer than before. The sensation had her on edge.

After their second group of classes, the suspense became too much. If she could have been assured of his indifference to the event, Tris could easily have let it go. Unfortunately, his behavior had changed too drastically for someone who thought nothing of finding a girl unconscious in the woods. He now came in just as each class was about to start and left as soon as it was over, so upon finding him alone in the library, she endeavored to approach him. His eyes had narrowed when he noticed her advance, and he practically fled the library. She had not managed to corner him since then.

Her roommates had been easier to handle. Tris simply began eating dinners with the odd duo. It was a heavy price to pay, but they hardly seemed to remember the strange case of her nighttime jaunt into a raging storm; at least, they had finally stopped asking questions about it. The weather mage could settle for that.

Her sole interaction, a mutual verbal greeting, with Andras had been at such a meal, when Caitlynn had pulled him over. His presence renewed the girls' curiosity about 'Meg's disappearance,' but the boy was as reserved as ever about his side of the story. He had found her passed out and brought her back to the room. She could hardly press for more information or an explanation of his actions, when she was trying to drive it from the girls' memories.

The usually decisive redhead could pick between being grateful for his tight-lipped demeanor or annoyed that even she did not know what happened between her passing out and waking up in their rooms. She had settled for not openly glowering at him. Of course, that had been early in the second week of silence.

As Caitlynn once again demanded her cousin's presence at dinner, now well into week five, Tris spared a derisive smile for the boy. The only thing that kept it from full-blown disdain was the fact that her secret was still intact.

"Andy, come on, you never sit with us anymore." The blond cousin pouted prettily.

"Fine, but I'm only doing it so you don't write to your parents again to tell them I'm ignoring you."

"I did that one time; I didn't know they would write back to you." Her coy smile did not agree with her words.

"Don't you try to lie to me."

He finally settled in the only open seat, right next to Tris. At least, this way she wouldn't have to look at him through the whole meal.

"Meghana."

"Andras."

Their greetings sounded especially cold after the comfortable exchange between cousins. Even Xiaofan seemed pleased with Andras's joining their group, though Tris only had the crinkle at the corners of the girl's eyes for confirmation.

"Did you have a fight with your savior?" Caitlynn's words caused a visible flinch from Tris, whether at the question or Andras's title was anyone's guess.

 _The only thing he saved me from is a nap in the rain,_ she thought before replying aloud. "Not that I am aware of."

"I'm hardly her savior; I would have done the same for anybody." He looked at her as he spoke. She got the feeling it was supposed to be an insult, but she wasn't quite sure how.

"Yeah, but not everyone would have been out in that." Caitlynn laughed alone at her own joke.

"I saw they are predicting another storm tomorrow." If Xiaofan meant this as a way to change the topic of conversation, she had not picked a great way to go about it.

"Planning to go out in it again, Meg?" Cait goaded.

The weathermage spared a glare at both her roommates. Xiaofan, at least, had the decency to blush for her part in the uncomfortable conversation.

"Of course not."

She felt Andras shift next to her.

"Some girls like being saved." Caitlynn winked knowingly.

"I assure you; I am not one of those girls." Tris was rather more used to being the savior than the saved, even if it was usually a team effort.

"How is your class with Professor Smokewind? I have heard he can be very tough." The usually quiet roommate's second attempt at small talk showed much more promise.

Andras was eating fast enough to put Little Bear to shame, so Tris answered the question directed at her side of the table.

"He's certainly not the most amiable of instructors, but he knows his stuff."

"I am dreading it." Caitlynn announced all too loudly.

"Can't you take it with someone else?" The girl was probably just being overdramatic.

Andras paused between bites. "No one else is allowed to teach the fundamentals class."

"What?" Tris's brown braid bobbed as she stopped herself from turning towards Andras. "Why?"

Xiaofan responded first. "It is part of his contract."

"He says it's the only way to ensure that every student, at least, has a basic education before they leave this university."

Tris couldn't help but smile at that. Even as Andras spoke the words, she heard them as if Smokewind himself had spoken them. Actually, she knew few mages who could rival that level of arrogance. Crane studied at Lightsbridge like Niko; had the dedicate modeled himself after the infamous professor?

"You should smile more; you're not as intimidating when you smile." Caitlynn offered.

Andras choked on the bite he had just taken. Xiaofan and Caitlynn looked ready to leap across the table, but Tris didn't so much as turn to smack him on the back. Luckily, he recovered quickly enough that the weather mage didn't have to spare a thought as to saving him.

"On that note, I am headed to the library." She wasn't offended; it certainly wasn't the first time something similar had been suggested. She just wanted to be done with the whole interaction.

"See you back in the rooms!"

She heard Andras move before he spoke. "I am finished as well."

Tris did not wait for him to say his goodbyes or gather his tray. They were not friends, to go romping down the hall together. As far as she could tell, he enjoyed these meals as little as she did, but that hardly made them kindred spirits.

"Meghana," she stopped in the hallway when Andras called her name. It wasn't his voice that was recognizable so much as the way he always said her name, as if it were somehow silly to even speak it. Did he know that wasn't her name somehow? "I'd have a word with you."

"And I'd continue to ignore you, but you seem determined that one of us be disappointed." Her own voice lacked any civility when he caught up to her. An easy feat given the difference in their strides.

"I won't be there to save you this time."

"Excuse me?" She had heard him quite clearly, but considering the earlier conversation, he couldn't possibly mean what it sounded like he meant.

"When you go out into the storm tomorrow, I won't be there to come to your rescue." Tris wasn't sure what disturbed her more: how sure he seemed sure she would go or the way words felt like a test, like her responses told him more than intended.

"I'm sorry, you must not have been listening when I said I wasn't going out into the storm."

"Oh, I was listening; I just don't believe you."

"Well, believe me when I say this, Andras Cadell." She stepped up closer to him, keeping her voice down in the busy hallway. "I have no intention of ever repeating that experience, and I definitely do not need you to save me from any storms past, present, or future."

"What are you?"

She didn't like the question or the way that he was watching at her. It looked too reminiscent of the people in Tharios who learned what she could do; it set her on edge here, where all of that was supposed to go away. "I'm just another student trying to earn my academic credentials."

Her blond companion considered this answer for a moment before his face turned very serious.

"Are you dangerous?"

"Only when provoked…"

The lenses that completed her disguise also disrupted her usual stormy grey glare, but the boy took a step back from her in genuine fear. She actually gave a triumphant smile before remembering this was the exact opposite of what she should have said. How did he have this effect on her?

"Stay away from Caitlynn." Andras said when he had gathered his wits.

"That would be difficult. We live together… Besides, she is the one that wants to be friends, not me, so talk to your cousin."

"Meghana?" Tris closed her eyes in resignation as Caitlynn's hurt voice sounded from right behind her.

The weather mage didn't even turn around; it was better this way. She had been silly to think she could maintain any semblance of a normal student life. At least this way, no one was left to try and get close to her, no one to discover her secret and then truly run for the hills.

She left them all to hear Andras's story.

* * *

It was a good thing that Tris had been planning her storm excursion ever since the last disaster because she was still in a terrible mood the next day. Had she left it to the last minute, who knows what kind of plan she would have concocted. With her steps already in place, she could focus on taking care of the problem at hand, rather than the colossal mess she had created the night before.

With small rains, she could ignore them completely or greet them from the window in her room. Today's storm was too big for that. Step one was easy. For the last week, she had not drained away as much power. She was nowhere near full capacity, but enough to have some control over the storm.

Step two required a little more finesse. The school kept a number of observation towers along the campus, and students could sign up for these decks in case of an assignment or for research purposes. Otherwise, they were left locked due to the student body, who, apparently, abused them for stargazing or other… activities.

Unfortunately, the entire procedure for securing a platform required more scrutiny than Tris wanted to elicit, and the majority of the towers were closed during storms for safety reasons. This concern hardly applied to her, but she could not tell that to the administrative clerk who kept the schedule.

So she found out the location of the highest tower and, armed with a set of picks from Briar, she set off towards it. Being unable to use her winds hampered her progress as any high tower requires a lot of steps to access (it was one thing to come up with a lame excuse as to her presence in this area; there was no coming back from someone seeing you float), but she had planned this to take the better part of the day, even telling Xiaofan she felt unwell that morning and wished to be left alone. Caitlynn had avoided eye contact the two times they had seen each other. It looked like Andras got his wish.

The tower lay on the west side of the campus, near the classrooms rather than the residences. It was a trek just to get over there, and then the stairs began. There were three flights to get to the top of the building, then the spiral staircase that led up to the platform. The edifice was built up much higher than the surrounding buildings to allow for the best view. It was not, however, a climb for the faint of heart. The rumbling of thunder kept her going.

By the time she finally made it to the platform, she was sweating profusely and making vows to work on her physical health. If she planned to do this for the next three years, it could not take her this long each time or leave her so exhausted. For now, she took solace that a storm awaited her just outside this locked door. The entry to the deck was actually through the roof, so the tower could have an unobstructed view of the sky above and city below. It was perfect.

The lock required a little more attention than she had hoped. Apparently, the institution was not as trusting as she might have hoped because their were wards not only for magical interference but even some for mundane lockpicks. Still, they were assuming students would be the only ones trying, not a thief trained mage. For the thousandth time, she silently thanked Briar for sharing his skills. Sure, she could have melted the hinges or done some other damage the lock spell did not cover but had hoped not to raise any suspicion. This way no one would ever know someone had been up there.

Her picks slid into the shoes (clothes she could dry with relative ease; shoes were too dense for regular winds) she left at the foot of the ladder before she climbed up and out into the driving rain. A clever spell over the doorway kept the elements from falling through to soak the stone below. She would have to study that later. Of course, she could have done the same thing, but it was always interesting to see how an academic mage accomplished her magic.

There would be time to wonder about that later. For now, it felt amazing to be part of a storm once again; this time on her own terms. The best part was that she could relax. This was the tallest tower, so no one could look down and see her dancing in the rain. As long as she stayed towards the middle, no one could see her from their windows below either. If there was unusual lightning activity, no one would know where it actually ended since the tower blocked every angle.

She did not call to the lightning, but some came to her all the same. Now that she was in full control of her powers, she could welcome it without fear of reprisal. The bit that stayed with her acted like an overexcited puppy frolicking along her limbs. After a few minutes of enjoying the tickling sensation, she rolled up the errant shafts and pushed them back towards an incoming strike, then laid against the flagstone floor and let the rain pelt her.

Closing her eyes and imagining thatching below her, she might just be back at the cottage enjoying a storm with her siblings just below. Only the cottage had never been this cold… or hard. She opened her eyes again, not wanting to think about home and family just then. If a few tears fell alongside the rain, no one was there to witness it.

* * *

 _A/N:I swear, I have already started on the next chapter, so it should only have 6 months to post it this time... Just kidding!_

 _Reviews remind writers that we shouldn't be doing our actual wage earning jobs but writing fan fics instead, so please help me get fired and review!_


End file.
